a new life
by Lirit Dimitrios
Summary: [GaaxOc] Gaara goes to america with team 7 for a new kind of chunnin exam while he's there he finds a girl that sparks his interest, want to find out what happens read my story please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first ff so please be gentle. I'll just let you know that the main CREATED character (Jazel) has a power to control water… so yeah just wanted you to know so you all wont get lost… and her mother… a bitch up the ass.

declaimer – I do not own any Naruto characters. Just the one I created…

now on with the chapter--- 1. it begins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------outside the airport-

"Kakashi sensei do we have to go to this… what you call it a test?" Naruto said looking at a scroll. Kakashi sighed and turned to Naruto.

"yes Naruto, you do it was an order from the hokage herself… so you have to go as well as Sakura Sasuke and Gaara." Kakashi said turning his attention back to his book. Naruto growled in his throat as well as Sasuke.

"why does Gaara have to go… huh? I mean he's just fucking evil, you can't even think about what little cruel thoughts float in his twisted head all day" Naruto said pouting. Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked at Naruto.

"I heard that fucker…" Gaara said coldly from a branch in a tree not to far. Naruto froze he was speech less. Gaara heard every word he said, but yet he was calm and annoyed like always.

"oh hi Gaara I didn't see or heard you…" Naruto said running behind Sakura and using her as a shield. Sasuke smirked and Sakura just pushed him away.

"uh... Gaara looks really strange dressed like that..." Sakura said as her eyes scanned Gaara's clothing. He was wearing a black mesh long sleeve and a black T-shirt, and was wearing black baggie pants with chains hanging from the pockets. when that comment hit Gaara's ears his eyes shot open and he was looking at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"listen you fucking bitch you don't see me commenting you on how you dress... if I did you'd probably be in the deepest state of depression known to man. So I recommend you keep you fucking mouth shut whore." Gaara said coldly before jumping off the branch. Sakura was speechless and Naruto was just trying not to laugh at the remark. Sasuke smiled.

"kakashi sensei?" Sasuke said quietly "can you tell me why we have to go on this 'test' from the hokage?" Sasuke said reading the scroll carefully.

" sure... you see on this test you will go on something like a secret mission to an unknown land… in this case American and there you have to learn customs and tradition. The thing about this mission to American is… you cannot use chakra." kakashi said with a serious face. it was quiet now but Naruto broke it.

"Kakashi sensei can we go now I can't wait to see this America..." Naruto said dusting of his dark blue jeans and part of his black jacket.

"ok here take this and the tickets to get on the plane... I'll see you in a year. take care." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto sighed and walked in the airport and looked at the gate number on the tickets.

" 132... that's the gate number." Naruto said to himself out loud looking for the gate.

"over there... lets go." Sakura said running to the gate as Naruto followed. Gaara and Sasuke just walked at slow pace to the gate as the other two waited by it.

-this bites there's going to be nothing to do... wait never mind there is going to be something to do- Shukaku said as Gaara walked in the hallway to the plane.

'what's that going to be... all we can do is just sit down and watch a fucking stupid movie. what else can there be for you and me to do on a ten hour flight.' Gaara thought at he walked to his seat on the plane.

-well first of all we can read the scroll that kyuubi boy has- Shukaku said

'true..' "Uchiha... hand me the scroll." Gaara said in a cold voice. Sasuke shrugged it off and grabbed the scroll and dropped it in Gaara's lap. Gaara picked it up and opened it and started to read.

'the family that you all will live with is small but they have a large home. you must not wear you head band or anything that represents that you are a ninja. the family of only three are all female. the mother is 49 her name is Hilda , the eldest daughter is 21 her name is Danika, and the youngest daughter is Jazel and is 14' Gaara read to himself.

-its to bad they don't have pictures-

'they do...' Gaara said to Shukaku pulling out three pictures.

-the mother looks really pissed...and the 21 year old looks like a whore, but the youngest girl seems fine but there's something about her.-

'she's wearing all black and is wearing a dog collar... I'm sure she's different.'

-no her eyes... they're filled with hatred and sorrow... I think you should see if she's truly like that when we get there-

'when we get there will be in about five more hours...' Gaara said to Shukaku in thought.

-well I call wait... I can just annoy you.- Shukaku said with a cheerful voice.

'do even think about it...'

-99 bottles of sake on the wall 99 bottles of sake. we take one down pass it around. 98 bottles of sake on the wall...-

'I so fucking hate you' Gaara thought looking out the window of the plane.

Five hours late- and fourteen songs of torture---

-I'm a little tea pot short and spout here is my handle here is my spout…-

'shut up… shut up… shut up or I'll got the door and jump out of this plane killing me and you…' Gaara thought as his eye twitched for the thirteenth time.

-killjoy… wait look we're here finally I was running out of songs.-

"Naruto wake Haruno where going to land soon…" Gaara said simply putting on his gloves. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura drooling on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura… Sakura wake up… SAKURA!" Naruto said in Sakura's ear to wake her up. Sasuke whispered a thank you and quickly cleaned his shoulder of the drowl.

"what! I didn't do it I swear it was Sasuke and Naruto…uhhh… where am I…" Sakura said starching.

"we landed Sakura and now let's get the stuff so we can leave to the house… speaking of with where is it and where are we in America?" Naruto said getting his back pack. Gaara turned and said simply "we're in Laredo, TX… the place is on 1009 Kyoko St…"

"oh..ok then let's get off the plane and call a cab." Naruto said already walking off the plane. Everyone wasn't far but Gaara was taking his sweet time.

They reached the front of the airport to find a cab already waiting for them. Be the time they reached the house it was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

The house---

"wow… this place is huge…" Naruto said walking to the front door to find a key and a note.

"what's this… sorry had to go somewhere but the key to the house is there and help to your self to any thing… welcome to the border city of Laredo… or something easier welcome to America." Naruto said getting the key and putting it in the keyhole and turning it.

"well lets go…" Sakura said picking up the bags and walked inside. Sasuke followed as well and Naruto. Gaara on the other hand stayed outside for a little longer and looked at the medium size rock garden as well as the fairly large poor and pond.

"rich people…" Gaara said as he entered his new home.

Thanks for reading… well that's all for now… I'll add in about a week or sooner. Please review. Love you all till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello friends is me… well I just started to draw the characters for this story but sadly enough I don't have a scanner so you must wait on them… so sorry. Anyways hope you like it so far.

Disclaimer- I don't own any Naruto character… just the ones I created

Now on with the chapter

2. they meet the family

they entered the house and looked around in the first room the living room.

"wow… I like this place is huge." Naruto said with cheer in his others took a seat in the large couch.

"hey look a cute cat…here kitty kitty kitty" Naruto said going on his knees. the cat walked to him and sat in front of him.

"Naruto i think you shouldn't be doing that?" Sakura said sitting on the couch next to the right wall.

"nah... is just a cat what harm- OWWW!!!" Naruto yelled as the cat started to attack him. Sakura sighed in pure irritation. the cat was black and seemed to be about two years of age, but by how it clawed Naruto it seemed to be as young as five months. the cat jumped of Naruto just after clawing his right cheek.

"that cat's evil!" Naruto said pointing his finger at it. the cat ran to the couch and sat on it just as Sasuke did. the cat turned and walked to Sasuke's lap.

"hey why doesn't the fucking cat scratch you?" Naruto said in a pissed off voice. Sasuke looked at the cat and just started to pet it. Naruto growled in his throat.

"well Naruto maybe it scratched you because you fucking annoyed it..."Sasuke said putting the cat on the floor. it was silent now and only the tick tock to the grandfather clock was heard. the silence was broken by a line out of the blue.

"i wonder how many people live here..." Sakura said looking around.

"three..." Gaara said out of nowhere.

"what?"

"three people live in this house... and there all female." Gaara said leaning against the wall.

"well at least I'm not the only chick her..."Sakura said happily.

"whatever... Sasuke lets go raid the house." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with joy in his eyes.

"no... ask Sakura."

"no way she won't go... hey what about you Gaara?... Gaara?... where'd he go?"

69 Gaara 69

"humph... this place isn't half bad... hmm what's this?" Gaara said to himself as he saw a sign on a door saying 'keep out' in large bold letters. he reached out to turn the door knob but felt a someone behind him.

"what do you want Haruno?" Gaara said coldly.

"your suppose to be in the living room..." Sakura said taking a step in front of Gaara.

"get out of my way..."

"or what you'll kill me... I have one question how?" Sakura said with a smug grin on her face. Gaara was calm and only his right eye twitched till his left arm got Sakura by her neck and had her about five inches off the floor.

"don't temp me with such offers Haruno... they test my patience." Gaara said tightening the grip on Sakura's neck.

"now leave me in peace..." Gaara said letting go of Sakura. She fell to the floor coughing as Gaara walked to the living room once more in an attempt to keep himself busy.

-why I ata... COME ON LET ME AT HIM I'LL SHOW HIM!!!- inner Sakura said with her fist up.

'no are you crazy he'll break us in two... and besides we can't use chakra remember.'

-oh yeah... but still we should get back at him... but how? hehehe- inner Sakura said with an evil grin on her face. Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked to the living room the best she could without swaying side to side.

"hey look a car... WHEN IS SOME ONE GOING TO COME HERE!!!" Naruto wined as he didn't see the car park in the drive way.

"hey loser... someone's coming." Sasuke said looking out the window. Naruto eyes widen and a huge grin appeared on his face.

the door opened to reveal a girl in all black with black pants covered in chained, black combat boots, a black tang top with the words 'fuck off', a black long sleeve fishnet, and about three black belts hanging from her waist.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!" Naruto yelled jumping about five feet in the air.

"sigh... Icky the exchange students are here..." the girl said walking in to the house with not even at glance at the people there. another girl walked to the door with bags in her hands and her hair a mess.

"hey if you don't want me to return these get them and put them away. NOT on the floor of your room... hey sorry about that she's got no manners what so ever. hi I'm Danika but you can call me Nick" Danika said as the other girl walked to a room in the hall.

"hi I'm Naruto... that's Sakura, he's Sasuke, and that guy over there it Gaara... nice to meet you" Naruto said taking a bow. Sakura and Sasuke did the same but Gaara just stud there.

"nice to meet you... well I have to go... i just came to drop her off and the clothes as well before i go to my classes... so see you around" Danika said closing the door and walking to the car and driving away.

"well let's see our sister..." Sakura said walking to the hallway before a loud blast of music started to play. Sakura and Naruto walked to the door and looked inside to see the room pitch black and no color besides blood red and a few posters every now and then on the walls.

"hi I'm Naruto what's your name..." Neruto said as the music died down. the girl turned around and turned off the stereo. she walked to the door way and rang a small bell.

"its Jazel and she's Sakura, your Sasuke and your Gaara... I heard." Jazel said as the black cat ran to her and jumped on what seemed to be a walk way for it. Jazel turned on the lights and her full room was revealed.

" wow... is our room this big?" Naruto said taking a step in the room but Jazel punched him's stomach making him lose his air. Sakura held him as he fell to the floor and Sasuke just stared.

"what was that for he never did anything..." Sakura said sitting by Naruto's side. Jazel smiled and kneeled to reach eye level with Sakura and Naruto.

"correction... its clear he broke one of my four rules... 1. stay out of my room 2. don't bug me for shit unless its dinner time 3. never touch Nightmare unless she goes to you and 4. don't ever use my clothes, my make-up or jewelry... and what do you know he stepped in to my room... now Gaara your room is on my left Sakura you're in the room in from of it, and Naruto your in from of my room and Sasuke your next to his on my right... laters." Jazel said coldly as she got up and closed the door.

Everyone opened the doors she said they had at their rooms were just as big as hers but looked bigger because the walls were all white. they were simple but yet looked filled.

"I don't like that Jazel chick she hits hard... and to think she's strong enough to knock my air out... I don't like that idea." Naruto said sitting in his doorway of his room. Sakura nodded and Sasuke smiled.

"I don't know I'll like her she finally made you shut up... hey Gaara what do you think of her?" Sasuke said looking at Gaara leaning against the wall.

"she used not even a fraction of her strength in that blow... she didn't even use what little chakra she has in her body... she's an academy student right now if she was a ninja but if she was then well Uzamaki you wouldn't be alive right now..."Gaara said simply. Every one stared in aw. as Gaara just sat there like if nothing.

"you mean to tell me she has chakra but doesn't even use it or knows she has it." Naruto said with pure shock in his voices. Gaara nodded and turned slightly to his direction.

"what next she could kick your ass as well as Sasuke's... not person can do that unless they have chakra and knows how to use it like trained shinobi... this is getting very strange... I need a nap." Naruto said walking to the queen size bed in the middle of his new room.

Sakura nodded and walked to her bed as well. Sasuke and Gaara were both in the hallway till Jazel walked out of her room and as they moved to be in their rooms the cat walked out of the room with a black bell collar and a note tied to it, and it walked to Gaara. Gaara turned and looked at it the cat looked back and walked closer for him to get the note. Gaara reached for it and pulled it out and looked at it. it was black and had a blood red ribbon around it. Gaara untied the ribbon and started to read.

' how ever gets this just read it out loud.' Gaara read to himself.

"hey losers welcome to this hell hole called Laredo. its Thursday and I'm not much of a talker but I manage. 1. Tomorrow I have to go to Band practice and guess what you have to go with. so your all fuck and you have to go. 2. your getting school schedules tomorrow also. 3. you need to be up by 4:30 and be ready be 6:30... I'm making breakfast so to sleep bye 11 so you should sleep but me I can sleep for shit so don't panic if you hear footsteps. and finally where light clothes. Darkly, Jazel..." Gaara said reading the note as Sasuke heard every word of it.

-------end of chapter-------

well that's is for now... i'll add the rest laters... so please read and review

love you all till next time


	3. Chapter 3

hey its me... well this is the adding of the hall way sense so enjoy...

disclaimer: i don't own any naruto characters... just the ones i creat.

now on with the chapter

chapter3

-~-Gaara, Sasuke-~-

"well she's sure to the point..."Sasuke said reading the note to himself. Gaara nodded and turned to the cat sitting next to him. Gaara folded the note and tossed it in to his room. Jazel walked back to her room and left the door opened. Nightmare walked to the door way and just laid there. Jazel went to her computer and was typing something looked at the digital clock on her desk and saw 7:30 on it.

"it 7:30... and there's nothing to do but sit and wait or sleep..."Sasuke said turning to Gaara. Gaara just stared at him and turned back to Jazel on her computer.

"I'm surprise Nightmare hasn't attacked you for being close to my room..." Jazel said out of nowhere. "she stays there till I leave my room and go to the roof or something... I guess if she trusts you I guess you can come in my room." Jazel said getting up from her chair and walking to her bed. Gaara walked in and looked around as well as Sasuke. Small refrigerator and a small cabinet in her room next to a door and shelf after shelf filled with books and more books.

"the elements and self-control for your soul... crystal healing...what kind of books are these?" Sasuke said looking at them on her shelf. Jazel walked to him and pulled one out that said ' the Wicca's magical handbook' and handed it to Sasuke.

"you want to find out started reading. I suggest to start with that to understand everything else on my bookshelf... you guys hungry?" Jazel said opening the cabinet to reveal food from chips to powder drinks, and in her refrigerator water bottles and some fruits. Jazel sat on her bed and was eating a piece of a cucumber. Gaara nodded no as well as Sasuke. Jazel closed the refrigerator and the cabinet doors.

"dinner's not till 9:00 just to let you know that... that's when Icky's here to cook something to eat... my mother... well she's only here at 10 till about 4 in the morning so i don't get to see her much. thank god if you ask me... well sense you two are bored the fuck out of your minds I might as well show you the house." Jazel said before finishing the cucumber. Jazel stud up and walked to the hallway waiting for them to get out of her room. when the did she closed and locked her door.

"where do you want to start? outside or inside the house?" Jazel said putting her hands in side her pockets.

"outside and head inside..."Gaara said looking Jazel stare in the eyes. Jazel nodded and turned to the back door which was though the den at the end of the hall. Jazel opened the door to show the backyard. It had a small pond and next leading to it was a small waterfall surrounded with bonsai trees, and a medium sized rock garden with Sakura trees around it next to the wall of the house.

"who takes care of the plants out here?" Sasuke said looking at Jazel as she took a set on a rock in the center of the pond. Jazel stayed quiet as she looked in the water enchanted by her reflection. She looked up to show her eyes chance colors form a dark brown to a mint green.

"I do... no one else will so I take care of the plants..."Jazel said in a shy voice very different from her original one. She sat there looking in the water just lost in thought.

"it beautiful... the water fall and the pond..." Gaara said just as her was about to touch Jazel, but out of nowhere an ice shield formed around her. Gaara pulled back his hand and Sasuke's eyes widen. Jazel's eyes shout open and she looked at Gaara. the shield melted and she studded up and closed her eyes.

"ribbons of spirit flow around me... just for me to feel comfort..." Jazel sang in a sweet voice as ribbons of water srrounded her. she opened her eyes once more to show they were dark brown again. then her eyes opened wider and the streams of water fell to the pond and her hands raced to the face. she fell to her knees and looked at Gaara in concern and then Sasuke in the same way.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you if I did... I lost control again... I'm sorry" Jazel said looking in the pond once more. Gaara reached out for her and Jazel turned her head in surprise as her eyes went mint green again.

"don't worry I wont be hurt I promise... "Gaara said as his hand reached closer to her. she stared longer and she reached out but the water made a barrier between them. Gaara was shocked to see her eyes cold and alone in their mint green state. it was like she was a different person in the same body.

"i'm sorry I can't I don't want to hurt you..." Jazel said in a timid voice. Sasuke was in shock on how different she was on the few hours they met earlier.

'she sounds like Hinata ... timid and shy... but yet the only difference is when provided a furry of rage and hate is unleashed...' Sasuke thought as he saw Jazel's eyes a mint green as well.

"I'm sorry... just give me time and I'll show you the house you just got to give my power some time to settle down..." Jazel said standing up and walking on the water to the edge of the pond. She walked off and as soon as she did her eyes turned back to their dark brown color. Jazel was still but soon she collapse on the floor. Sasuke ran to her and only to find out the water will protect her from any little thing. the water made a barrier around Jazel just before Sasuke could even get a foot close to her.

"Sasuke you your fire ball jutsu... its the only way to melt the ice long enough for me to get her far from the water..." Gaara said as he touched the ice around Jazel softly only for it to melt on its own will. Jazel's eyes flattered opened as she rubbed her head. She sat down and looked at Gaara's and Sasuke's worried faces. She turned to see the water frozen stiff.

"fuck!!! what happened what did I do?" Jazel said standing up and stumbling away from the water into the rock garden and sitting down as far as she can from the water. Gaara stared in awe as well as Sasuke.

'she's powerful... is she a ninja at heart or is her skill of water mending a gift of blood line...' Gaara said to himself sitting in the stone not far from Jazel's right side. Sasuke sat next to her on the large rock she was sitting on.

"...what... like you can't mend something?..." Jazel said as she analyze Gaara's and Sasuke's face. Sasuke stayed blank, but Gaara's eyes widened. Jazel turned to Gaara and smiled a small smirk.

"so you can mend an element... spill it!" Jazel said leading closer to Gaara. Gaara stayed quiet and looked at her in confusion. Sasuke looked at the sand in the rock garden started to turned to Jazel and Gaara to see Jazel poking him on the forehead "come on say it what can you mend." Jazel said as she poked him rather hard.

Gaara was quiet and didn't look patient enough to stand it much longer. Jazel poked him once more and then turned her hand into a fist and punch him right on the jaw. She smile and stud up on the rock. Gaara turned slowly to show his face has a small crack on his cheek. Sasuke turned to the sand once more and saw it about to attack Jazel.

-your pointless to me...- a voice said to Jazel. Jazel froze and looked like she was in shock. Her hands raced to her head. Her eyes looked like they wanted to shed tears but none came. She closed her eyes and the water raced to her from the pond. ribbons of ice surrounded her, Sasuke, and Gaara.

She opened her eyes for them to be mint green once again. She looked at Gaara and then Sasuke.

"help me... please kill me... please"

----------end chapter---------

hehe... i had to leave a cliff hanger... ok so you all know now she can control water and is areally big bitch but yea... Jazel has very strange bipolar type condition... only she changes completely her personality, the way she acts, and her eye color...

well till next time love you all please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey… its me I couldn't help but to leave the last chapter as a cliffhanger… well you'll see what they'll do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters… just the ones I created…

Now on with the chapter

Chapter 4. Death wish or plea

"please… kill me please…" Jazel said in the sweetest voices any one could ever hear. Gaara was looking in to her eyes and could see the sorrow and hate in her eyes. He could only imagine the pain she went through only as if almost the same as he went through in his life.

"do it… do it now before it's too late… please kill me…" Jazel said looking in to Gaara's eyes. Gaara was silent and stud up. He got jazel by the arm and held her close. Her eyes widen and in an instant she tried to push him away. Only for him to tighten his grip on her.

"you want to die then die quick but if you just want to die to end the pain then die slowly to show that your pain was nothing to death…" Gaara said in a whisper to Jazel in her ear.

"I just want her to stop… make Maylen stop please… she's killed so many people… its tainted Jazel and myself so please just stop Maylen please…" Jazel said in a soft shy voice holding Gaara's shirt. Gaara nodded and Jazel looked up in to his eyes. She smiled and her eyes turned slowly from mint green to dark hazel brown.

The ribbons of ice melted on to the sand and the temperature raised again. Jazel's body went limp and she felt cold to the touch. Sasuke in shock reached for her, but when he's warm hand touched her cold skin he flinched back.

"She's fucking cold…" Sasuke said getting his jacket and putting it on her. Gaara got her and carried her bridal style to the house. Sasuke looked at the pond and saw the water flows softly causing rips to disturb the surface.

'just like her… disturbed on the surface… but unknowing what goes on beneath…' Sasuke thought as he turned to walk back inside the house. Gaara was placing her on the couch and looks at her resting body.

"Sasuke go get a blanket for her…" Gaara said as his hand reached for her face to move some hairs. Then out of nowhere her hand grabs his wrist, and her eyes shot wide open no longer a brown but a violet purple. She smiled and tilted her head twisting Gaara's wrist and she sat down on the couch.

"ello… I'm Maylen want to play…" Jazel said with a disturbing smile on her face. Gaara smiled back at her and pulled her arm back. Jazel didn't let go but just got up and collided with Gaara's body.

"eager I see…" Jazel said letting go of Gaara's wrist and wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Sasuke was in complete shock in how she could change from a wall flower to a wild flower in a matter of minutes.

"let go now…" Gaara said pushing Jazel back to the couch roughly. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"you're no fun…" Jazel said tilting her head and reaching in to her pocket. Gaara watched closely only to see her pull out a simple Chinese hair-stick. She started to fiddle with it and started to pock Gaara with it. Gaara looked down in pure irritation.

"stop it now…" Gaara said calmly. Jazel smiled and continued to pock him harder. Gaara growled in his throat and got the stick and through it to the wall. Jazel's eyes narrowed.

"you fucking son of a bitch-" Jazel said just before Gaara slapped her so hard that her whole body fell to the side.

"Gaara what the fuck… why did you do that?" Sasuke said walking closer to him to see Jazel growling in her throat and rubbing her cheek.

"ok…who the fuck hit me?" Jazel said looking at Gaara and Sasuke. "well…" Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and then looked back at Jazel.

" you don't remember what just happened…" Sasuke said looking at Jazel. She nodded a no and looked at Gaara to find a shocked face filled with confusion.

"well Gaara tried-" Sasuke said before Gaara gave him a good whack on the head. " WHAT THE FUCK!!!" was all Sasuke said before Gaara grabbed his shirt and pull him off the couch and sat next to Jazel.

"go get something for her to warm up-" Gaara said before Jazel interrupted. " no its fine its actually getting warm in here. Jazel said taking off her jacket and long sleeve mesh. She stud up and walked to her room.

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm fucking tired so I'm going to take a cat nap… see ya latez" Jazel said walking to her bed and falling on it. Gaara and Sasuke just stud there speechless.

"ok… now I'm confused…" Sasuke said taking a set on the couch in front of Gaara. "she doesn't remember anything at all… it kinda freaky…" Sasuke said closing his eyes to think.

"it's about ten minutes to nine… I'm going to the rock garden… call me when the sister gets here" Gaara said walking out side and on to the pond.

Gaara-

He stood there staring in to the water 'how strong is this girl… she isn't at the age of sixteen and still can bend water with such speed and precision it's unbelievable… still I did sense chakra from her… maybe most of it is hidden'

-or she could be strong enough to kick that Uchiha's ass…- Shukaku said disturbing Gaara's line of thought. Gaara growled in his throat.

"what do u want???" Gaara said in a dark tone. Shukaku pouted and looked away.

-some attitude you have…- Shukaku said in a mocking tone. Gaara round his eyes and sighed at the same time.

"look… she's strong we both know that but I can't sense any chakra from her…" Gaara said looking at the full moon over head. Shukaku nodded in agreement.

Sasuke walked out and leaded on the doorway. "she's here…" Sasuke said before walking back inside. Gaara turned to the door and started to walk to the house.

-you should see how strong she is without water…- Shukaku said with an evil grin on his face.

"maybe I will… but I never know that just might kill her just to fine out…" Gaara said with a disturbing grin on his face.

Weeee another cliff hanger…. Hehe it's a suckie chappy but I don't know u choose… well u know three of her personalities… hehe she messed up I know but it adds a twist to the story…

Well till next time, please read and review and love ya for reading…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey… its me I hope u liked the 4th chapter… well this one will be a chapter with dinner and agruments for the bathroom… well hope u like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters… just the ones I created…

Now on with the chapter

Chapter 5. dinner???

Gaara walked inside to find Danika placing small boxes of Chinese food in the table. The small of white rice and musho pork filled the room. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto where already there waiting to eat, and Danika was smiling at the fact of Naruto drooling for the ramen.

"ok you guys get whatever you want just don't get the gizzards there Jazel's… I don't know how she eats them but she does…" Danika said placing the box on the other side of the counter.

"did you get fried rice and shrimp?" Sakura said looking around on the boxes to see if it said anything. Danika smiled and gave her the boxes she was about to eat. Sakura looked at the box of food and looked a Danika.

"oh… it ok its your food you eat it…" Sakura said getting the boxes of white rice. Danika smirked and placed the box of rice in front of Sakura.

"come on… u know you want it…" Danika said with a sly smile. Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed the self-control Sakura was trying to have.

"just take it… she's giving it to you…"Sasuke said before taking a bite of the dumpling he was eating. Sakura looked at him and looked at the food.

"hey where's Jazel… is she on the roof again?" Danika said looking at Gaara. Gaara kept his emotionless face a pointed to her room. Danika sighed and placed the box in front of Sakura and got the boxes of gizzards and eel with a pair of chop stick.

" is she a sleep? Or is she just in her room…"

"she's just in her room I think…" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen.

"oh ok well sense you're not eating yet can you give Jazel her food please?" Danika said giving the box to Gaara. Gaara looked at her in discuss and grabbed the boxes before walking to her room. The door was open but her ipod was on full blast.

She was in her black pants, black tang top and with her black combat boots. Gaara placed the food on her night stand and tapped her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her. Gaara fell in the bed with her and just froze as she turned to her side facing him.

"don't leave me" Jazel mumbled as she cuddled with Gaara. Gaara froze in pure shock. He wasn't use to this kind of human contact actually he wasn't use to ay human contacted at all.

'what did I get myself into' Gaara thought as Jazel wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer and grinds their hips together.

-well looks like you're going to get your wish of getting laid…- Shukaku said with a giggle on his voice.

"Gaara.." Jazel said in a faint voice. Gaara's eyes shot widen open and he turned his head ever so slightly and saw Jazel looking at him what mint green eyes. Jazel quickly let go and sat on the far edge of the bed and was blushing like crazy.

"w-what are you doing in my bed?" Jazel said in a small stutter. Gaara sat down and looked at the food on her night stand.

"I was going to tell you that the food is here… but when I was going to tap your shoulder you pulled my in to the bed and started to… cuddle." Gaara said simply. Ten shades of red were on her face after hearing Gaara.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"its ok… just don't do it again…" Gaara said getting up and walking to the door. Jazel felt sad as Gaara walked away. As Gaara was going to reach the door way he looked back and the face that Jazel had just crushed him. He has never seen a face as sad as Jazel's right then and there.

"Gaara... can I ask you a favor..." Jazel said with a shy and timid voice. Gaara turned completely to get Jazel's attention. Jazel looked down and toyed with her finger a little before Gaara lost patience and walked to Jazel and sat on her bed.

"what is it?"

"c-can you be sure that when my eyes are a lavender... that you don't let me out of the house..." Jazel said looking in to Gaara's eyes. Gaara nodded and stud up. Jazel grabbed his hand and Gaara turned his attention back to her.

" Gaara I need you to read this... to understand the full danger of_ her _and her self-control problems..." Jazel said letting go of him and getting a book from under the pillow. Gaara got it and looked at the cover.

"what is it?"

"its a diary to what I think is Jazel's conversations with Maylen and herself... please read it..." Jazel said before her eyes turned to a dark brown. Jazel looked around and sighed, but when her eyes landed on the food she took a double take and reached for it.

"are these gizzards..." Jazel said as she opened the box with no hesitation at all. Gaara looked at her funny the just walked toward the door. Jazel turned to him and stayed quiet with her food hanging from her mouth.

" enjoy your food..." Gaara said before he was out of sight from Jazel's view. She tilted her head but shrugged it off and continued to eat.

Danika and team 7-

"sooooo... what took you so long?" Naruto said with his mouth full of ramen. Gaara glared at him as just walked to Danika and took a box of food, and left to his room.

"is he like that a lot..." Danika asked as she got a box and opened it. Sakura and Naruto nodded and Sasuke just stud there eating his food.

" well I guess he'll get along with my sister a lot..."

"I think so too..."

10:30-

"HEY 10:30... EVERY ONE TAKE A SHOWER NOW!!!" Danika said as she got out of the shower herself. Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto just peeped their heads out of their rooms and Jazel just walked out in a towel and had clothes in her hands.

"hey Jazel... what are we suppose to do?" Naruto said staring at he and she looked very different in just a towel. Jazel glared at him and got his attention from her body to her face.

"get your pjs and go find a bathroom and take a bath... that's what we're suppose to do you stupid twit..." Jazel said as she turned and walked to the shower at the end of the hall. she closed the door and you could hear the water running from the room as well.

"so I guess we get ready..." Naruto said as he walked back in to his room and raided his suit case. Sakura and Sasuke did the same and Gaara just walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"WHAT?!"

" where is another bathroom?"

"LOOK AND FIND OUT YOURSELF?!"

Gaara growled in his throat and opened the door. Jazel didn't hear it and was still in the shower. Gaara smiled as he saw the clothes on the counter. Gaara grabbed them and walked out the door just in time before Jazel herself got out the shower. She looked around and got a towel, but she didn't see her clothes. She got the towel and wrapped it around her body and walked outside.

"GAARA!!" Jazel yelled walked to his room. She banged on the door but no one answered. This just made her even more pissed at him.

"GAARA OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!!" She yelled, but there still was no answer. Jazel took a few steps back and got the water that was in her hair and got it all to her hand. She made it got to the door knob and froze it. She punched the door and it swung open to show a naked Gaara with only a towel around his waist. Jazel blushed a little but didn't forget her task at hand.

" my clothes..." Jazel hissed. Gaara smiled and pointed to his bed. Jazel turned and looked at it and saw her clothes there. She walked to them and saw them torn everywhere.

"Gaara did you tear my pjs..." Jazel said in a cold voice and a glare to match it. Gaara stayed silent as she looked at him with blood thirsty eyes.

"well..." Jazel said walking to Gaara and giving him a good whack on the head. Gaara glared at her and then slapped her clear across her face. Jazel froze. She just stud there motionless.

"you son of a bitch..." Jazel said in a fait whisper. Gaara looked at her eyes and saw a purple lavender color in them.

'_when my eyes are lavender make sure that I don't leave the house...'_ was what went through Gaara's head. Jazel stared at him with eyes like daggers.

" call me what you want I didn't tear your clot-"Gaara left off before Jazel punched him right on the jaw. She smiled know that he'll come back to pick a fight. In fact she was quite pleased that someone could take a hit from her.

"What ever you say..." Jazel said getting her clothes and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Gaara rubbed his right cheek and smiled.

- she throws a good punch...- Shukaku said with glee. Gaara growled in his throat.

' so what... she can punch no big deal...'

-no runt... if she would of froze the water in your body you would of been shattered like glass across the floor- Shukaku said making Gaara think.

'she could of killed me and every one if she wanted to...'

-then I guess you should read the book she gave you...hmmm??-

'shut up...' Gaara thought in argument with Shukaku. Gaara got the book and looked at the first page. Gaara scanned it just to find it in code. Gaara growled in his throat and through the book in the bed.

30 minutes later-

Jazel walked out of her room in her now tattered pjs with a bag of trash in her hand she walked outside and through it into the trash bin.

'Jazel... it's boring lets go act like a hooker and mug a few guys... come on what do you say' Maylen said with glee.

"no..." Jazel said coldly.

'awww come on... we haven't done that since... well the accident' Maylen said sadly.

" no... and it wasn't no accident you didn't want to stop punching the guy so you beat him to death..."

'so... he asked for it...'

"and the **other **accident... hmmm... did the other guy want to fall off a ten story building..."

'...no...'

"didn't think so... no and don't bother to ask again could you know the answer..."

'but-" Maylen cut off "no buts... no for me is a no for you" Jazel said walking to her room but saw Gaara reading a very familiar book. Jazel froze in her tracks and stared endlessly at the book in Gaara's hands.

"Gaara what are you reading..."

"a book... what does it look like to you..." Gaara said raising his head to give Jazel his full attention. Jazel turned to him and walked to him. She sat down next to him to saw the book but he closed it and placed it in his night stand drown.

"Gaara what's the title of the book..."

"there's no title to it... I found it in my room..."

"where in your room if you don't mind me asking..."

"yes I do... now... let go of my arm now..." Gaara said pushing her off the bed. Jazel stud up and dusted herself off before walking out the door, but on her way out getting Gaara suit case.

"hey... what are you doing..." Gaara said in an emotionless voice. Jazel turned and smiled before see ran to her room and locked the door. Gaara growled in his throat and got up.

'she's an annoyance'

-I think she just knows how to push your buttons- Shukaku said with a little glee in his voice. Gaara round his eyes and banged on the door.

"open the door..."

"what is it... I'm busy..." Jazel said opening the door a little. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow but shook it off.

" give me my suit case..." Gaara said plainly.

"wait..." Jazel said closing the door and locking it. Gaara just lose his nerve right then and there. He took a step back and the kicked the door wide open to show a nearly naked Jazel with only a shirt on. Gaara's shirt.

"GAARA I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!!!" Jazel yelled as she kicked him in the stomach making him lose his air. Jazel smiled and giggled in her throat, but Gaara on the other hand growled and stud up and walked to Jazel and pushed her on to the bed. Jazel tried to crawl away but Gaara got her wrist and pulled her closer to him so he can be on top of her and kept her still.

" let go..."

"..."

"Gaara you fucking prick let go of me..." Jazel said struggling at much as she could, but she couldn't break smiled and just stared at her.

" I thought you wanted to play..."

* * *

yay!!!! finally finished the fifth chappy... took a long time didn't it... but yea it still got here didn't it... anyways yea...another cliffy to hehe... i just had to sorry...

well that's all for now please read and review... love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey… its me I hope u liked the 5th chapter… well this one will be a chapter about the next morning... at like 3and then the band things...(to the pplz in band... i know what it is like... in band to..so believe me...i know how we practice) and the i think that's all..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters… just the ones I created…

Now on with the chapter

Chapter 6-a very early morning hissy fit

* * *

it was about 3 in the morning, and Jazel was in the kitchen just snacking on an energy bar. Jazel was already dressed for band and was already waiting for the sun to come up. Gaara on the other hand was on his bed just looking at the ceiling waiting as well for the sun to come up.

'god does time go slow... well i might as well just start to stretch for practice anyways...' Jazel thought as she walked to their room and left the door open. Jazel sat on the floor and extended her legs to the sides. She leaded to the left and then the right. Then she just leaded forward and she heard her leg pop. She got up and popped her arms and back as well. 'god there's nothing to do... and I'm wide awake...like always... it's been a good ten months since I've gotten a good night sleep to think of it...' Jazel thought as she popped her neck, but touch a _bruise_ that made her flinch.

"ow... damn it... fucking Gaara..." Jazel whispered. 'why Jazel...' Nina said with a soft voice. 'its a long story... but we got time...' Jazel thought as she remembered.

((flash back))

_Gaara was on me and he didn't want to let go of my wrists. I struggled but i couldn't get free._

_"Gaara let me go!" I said but no use. He just smiled and squeezed tighter on my wrists. 'this guy's going to rape me...I just know it... i got to stop him...' I smiled and just let my body go numb, and i knew that Maylen wouldn't skip a chance to take over my body. _

_"Gaara... if you wanted to play all you had to do was ask..." I said digging my nails in to his hands. He started to bleed but he would let go. So Maylen did the most random thing ever. She kissed Gaara and he just froze up. Maylen got his arms and pushed him off and mad his back hit the floor. _

_"Gaara.. I told you.. if you wanted to play you could of just asked..." Maylen said going for another kiss, but Gaara slapped her and pushed her off of him and the her neck hit the edge of the night stand and that's how I got the bruise... _

" yea... so that's what happened... now I have a bruise on my wrist and my neck..." Jazel said with a frown on her face. ' wow... does it hurt alot..." Nina said with concern.

" no not really... just getting annoying after a while..." Jazel said walking to the kitchen again. 'Jazel.. umm I gave Gaara this diary that holds your conversations with Maylen...' Nina sais shyly.

"WHAT?!?!" Jazel yelled but covered her mouth. 'WHAT?!?!' Jazel yelled in thought. ' I'm sorry but he needed to know...' Nina said timidly.

'so I don't care... those were private...' Jazel thought in an angry tone. ' I'm sorry Jazel...I'm really sorry...' Nina said as if she was going to cry. 'Nina please don't cry... I'm sorry it's just please don't do that again ok???' Jazel thought in a kinder voice. 'ok.I won't...' Nina said. Jazel sigh in relief and just got a cup and when to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. She sat down on a chair and opened the bottled of water. She poured it till the cup was full and then drank the bottle till it was empty.

"why do you do that?" Gaara said out of nowhere. Jazel's eyes widen but she got the water from the cup and made it into a knife and held it pointing to Gaara.

"what do you want... didn't you get a kick trying to kill me earlier..." Jazel said glaring at Gaara. Gaara smiled and just walked to the refrigerator. He got a bottle of water and opened it.

"you control water... is it a kekke genkai... or did you learn it..."

"what? what are you talking about..." Jazel said making the blade finer with the water from Gaara's water bottle. Gaara smiled and throw the water at her. Jazel smirked and stopped the water in mid air. Gaara walked to the bottle and touched it only to make it fall to the floor. Jazel smiled and mended the water into a crystal rose. Gaara looked at her and she gave him the rose.

"why are you giving me a rose..." Gaara said looking at the craft men ship of it. ' such detail... she must of been born with this gift of mending water...' Gaara thought looking at the rose. Jazel let out a small giggle but tried to stop.

"ummm if you're going to make out with it I think you need to get a room..." Jazel said walking in to the hallway. She looked at the clock to see only 4 o'clock. Jazel sighed and just walked back to her room. Gaara stayed in the kitchen.

-so what are we going to do...- Shukaku said blankly. Gaara stayed quiet and just looked at the rose. ' I don't know... its barely 4 and I don't want to be kissed again... it made me felt strange...' Gaara thought in response to Shukakau's question. Gaara walked to Jazel's room with the rose and peered from the side to see her doing crunches on the floor. Gaara smiled 'she stays in shape and she hardly sleeps... reminds me of myself... only I control sand... because of you...'

- what... don't blame me blame the person that put me in you...- Shukaku said in a angry tone. Gaara rolled his eyes and just decided to walk in to her room. Jazel stopped in mid air and stayed there.

"what are you doing in my room..." Jazel said in pants. She got off the floor and turned to Gaara in the door way.

"I just want to talk..." Gaara said holding the rose in one hand and a backpack in the other. Jazel breathed heavily as she nodded a yes for him to come in. She walked to her bed and sat down. the water from the cup next to her just streamed around her and froze as if a way to cool her off. Gaara sat next to her and place the rose on the night stand.

"so you mend water to your will..." Gaara said looking into Jazel's eyes. Jazel looked at him and nodded a yes blankly.

" does your mother or sister know about it..." Gaara asked as he placed the backpack on the bed. Jazel nodded a no and gathered the water from the rose and from around her and fooled around with it. Gaara looked at it as she made the water turn to many shapes and sizes.

" how long have you've been able to do that..." Gaara asked opening the bag. Jazel looked at the water and turned it to a thorned heart and froze it. She placed it on the night stand and turned to Gaara.

" I was about to mend water since I was a child... but I fought the gift cause the kids in school would push me in to the mud and when I would get pulled away all you see on my was just dirt... I took the water from the soil and pushed it further underground. When I was in middle school I was only pushed around a picked out till... well... till Maylen came to me and almost killed a guy that pushed me to the ground... she abused my gift and froze the water in to spike and broke at least 12 of his bones from what I know... from that day... she told me how to control it and how to use it but then she pushed thoughts of suicide into my head... I lost it and went on a rampage... I forced my body to the out skirts of town and I killed every living thing out there..." Jazel said rubbing her arm where a large scar was. Gaara looked at it and just stayed quiet as she went on with the story.

" in my 8th grade year Nina came to be and helped a lot... when I was about to lose it... she would take out on my body and kept my action under control... she also helped by helping me trap Maylen in the corner of my mind till I couldn't keep her there... but when she got out I when in to a deep depression... so I 've controlled my body and mind to only let her take control only when I'm around a large amount of water..." Jazel said looking at the floor with her black carpet. Gaara looked at her and her scars in her arms.

' she hides them with long sleeve meshes and very long gloves... she's been through as much as I have...' Gaara thought looking at the scar that ran from her hand up to her shoulder.

" Jazel would you believe me if I told you I have a gift like yours..."

* * *

6 AM-

Jazel knocked on all the doors and walked to the kitchen getting some to go bars for everyone so they can get ready and go for band not too far behind opened the doors to all the room and checked to see if anyone didn't wake up, and to no surprise Naruto was still snoring away in bed. Gaara smiled and opened the bottle of water he had with him.

"wake up nitwit... we have to go to practice..." Gaara said pouring the water on to Naruto's head.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!! IT WAS SASUKE AND LEE!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of bed and hit the floor face first. Gaara stared at him and just smirked.

"wake up... and get dressed..." Gaara said walking out of the room and walking down the hall.

kitchen-

"Jazel why are we waking up so early..." Sakura said have her head on the table. Sasuke was putting on some gloves as he entered the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt. Naruto was right behind him in a muscle shirt and some bang jeans. Gaara well was already dress since 5:30, and Jazel was dress at 2. Sakura on the other hand was still in pjs.

" because we have band practice...and you have to come...and by the way you look like a fucking hooker in those shorts and top... go change and then you'll get breakfast" Jazel said Sakura's head shot up and her face was ten shades of pink. Sakura ran out of the kitchen and straight to her room.

"Jazel you didn't have to be so mean..." Naruto said looking at Jazel with a slit glare. Jazel laughed in his face. Naruto tilted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"what???"

"don't try to glare at me... you look more retarded that you are right now..." Jazel said tossing him a to go bar as well as Sasuke and Gaara. Sakura walked back in and was in jeans and a tight shirt.

"ummm... I think I should of told you guys that well be on the field and you need to wear clothes that breathe..." Jazel said looking at Sakura. That just pushed her last butten and Sakura just lost it.

" that's it... I can't take your attitude..." Sakura said running toward Jazel. Jazel just spit out the food in her mouth and dropped the bar from her hand. Sakura was about five inches away from her face when Jazel grabbed her fist and twisted it to have Sakura in an arm lock.

" what to try that again... or are you ok..." Jazel said having Sakura hover an inch of the floor. Sakura growled in her throat and used her other hand to trip Jazel and get up. Sakura had her hand on Jazel's presser points on her neck and tried to keep her on the floor.

" ummm.. Sakura there's something you should know..." Jazel said getting up against Sakura's force.

"presser points don't work on me..." Jazel said getting Sakura's hands and grabbing her throat with the other. Jazel smiled and pushed her to the wall, and lifted her body off the floor. For a 14 year old Sakura was pretty light.

" sooo... how do you want to die.. quick or slow..." Jazel said as her eyes went lavender. Sakura clawed at Jazel's arm to let go but it was no use. Her grip was to tight and she was use to pain. Naruto ran to Jazel and pushed her away from Sakura making her fall to the floor gasping for air.

Jazel smiled and just walked to the sink. she turned on the water and let it run till the sink itself was full of water. Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes widen and they looked at each other. Gaara nodded and walked to Jazel and Sasuke walked to Naruto and Sakura.

"Jazel I need to speak with you..." Gaara said getting Jazel's attention. Her eyes turned mint green and she froze in her place.

"you loser... leave her alone before she make you lose your air again..." Sasuke said hitting Naruto on the back of his head.

"hey... I know.. I just don't want her to hurt Sakura that's all..." Naruto said to Sasuke. Gaara got Jazel in to a hug and held her close. "keep Maylen under control please... they can't die here ok ..." Gaara whispered into Jazel's ear. Jazel nodded and Gaara let go of her.

" come on lets go... it already going to be 6:45.. we have to be there at 7..ok..." Jazel said getting another to go bar and walking to the front door. Gaara and Sasuke followed and Naruto and Sakura followed to.

" hey how are we going to get there..." Sasuke said as Jazel walked down the street.

"we walk..."

* * *

YAY!!! finished... I just had to put Jazel and Sakura fighting... so she wont argue much with my character... there both chicks what do you expect... anyways... yea... no cliffy here... i think... yea...hoped you liked it... and i didn't forget the scene before this chap...3...yea... well till next time love ya please read and reveiw...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again... well their at the school here and band practice so don't complain to me and i don't want any flames...- -' please... i'm not good with repeating band commands so bite me anyways... heres the chapter.

chapter 7-

* * *

The school-

"I'm so tired can we rest..." Naruto said out of breathe.

" Yeah, its 6: 50 you can rest for about 5 minutes."

" good enough for me..." Naruto said sitting on the floor. Sakura sat down to and Gaara, Sasuke, and Jazel stud up and waited.

In the distance they could see about three people coming their way. Jazel knew who they were and ran to them. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and, Gaara just stud there clueless. When they were finally about three feet away Jazel walked to Gaara's side and smiled.

"Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura these are my friends. Emely, Evelyn, and Ruby these are the foreign exchange student. Now that you guys know names we can now worry about something else like practice." Jazel said as she saw one of the directors walking to the band hall.

"well nice to meet you guys. So are you going to be our fishies?" Emely said as she walked to Jazel and gave her some paper.

"what's a fishie?" Naruto said with a puzzled face.

"are you going to be our freshman? Ruby laughing a little.

"oh, yeah I think so... so you guys are our what?"Naruto said as he looked at Emely and Ruby funny.

"we're your seniors. Hey are you guys in band and if you are what do you play?" Ruby said with a lot energy.

"we don't know yet, and we don't have instruments." Naruto said with a sad face.

"hey, Sasuke right? Do you know how to play anything?" Evelyn said sitting on her case.

" I would play flute when I have nothing to do..." Sasuke said blankly. Sakura walked to the director and waited for the gates to be opened. Gaara was silent and was irritated by the way they were talking with so much energy and happiness.

" sweet now we have another male flute that just what we need. Hey Naruto do you play anything? Sakura do you either..." Emely said walking to the gate next to the director, and everyone followed.

" well I don't play anything." Naruto said and Sakura nodded a no.

"oh, well maybe you guys can be in colorguard for the band." Jazel said out of the blue.

" yeah that's a great idea they can be in color guard... hey guys come on the band hall's open we can go in." Evelyn said walking to the door and going inside. Everyone followed in and Sakura Naruto Sasuke followed to her locker.

" Jazel what's this place?" Naruto said looking around.

" its the band hall... hey do you guys have money so we can buy some lockers, but wait... Gaara do you play anything?" Jazel said putting a binder of Inuyasha in the top shelf of the locker with a playboy bunny bag.

"no" Gaara said coldly leaning on the wall.

" you have to play something or you're going to dance with the colorguard." Jazel said in a mocking tone. Gaara growled in his throat at glared at her.

" what" Jazel said looking straight into his eyes. Gaara looked back at her with hate, and rage. It was like that for a few minute until Emely and Ruby broke it up.

"hey my fishies better not fight in the band hall..." Ruby said hugging Gaara from behind and Emely hugging Jazel.

"Whatever..." Gaara said shacking Ruby off and walking to the picnic tables outside.

"what was that about?" Emely said looking at Jazel.

" nothing Gaara was just being an asshole..." Jazel said walking to the director's office.

Jazel knocked on the door and heard Mr. Sosa say come in.

" Mr. Song can I talk to you?"

"yea... what do you need."

"there are foreign exchange students that want to be in band, and I was wondering if they can."

"why not... what are their names?"

"Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, and Sakura Haruno."

"o.k. then what are they going to be?"

"Sasuke is going to be a flute, Naruto and Sakura are going to be in colorguard, and Gaara in percussion..." Jazel said as the director wrote everything down.

"o.k. let me get your instruments and get the names in the rosters." Mr. Song said walking to the music room.

5 minutes later-

"o.k. here is the flute and the schedule for the guard practice. You need to go to Mr. Monti for the drumsticks..." Mr. Song said walking to the center of the band hall.

"o.k. sir" Jazel said walking to the percussion office.

" umm... excuse me I need to get snare sticks please." Jazel said softly.

"o.k. for what?" Mr. Monti said giving them to her.

"A foreign exchange student is going to join percussion..."

"oh, well here's the music for snare as well."

"thank you sir" Jazel said gripping the music and walking out of the office. Jazel walked outside and found Gaara in the far left corner by himself. She walked over and sat down on the table.

"Gaara here you need these"

"for what?"

"Band..." Jazel said giving the snare sticks. He grabbed them and started to mess around with them, and for shits and giggles he started to play. When he did Jazel was surprised on how good he was. He sounded like a collage level snare, and this caught some upper class men's attention.

"wow! your really good and really cute..." a girl said giving Gaara a seductive look. Gaara was playing with his eyes closed and had no expression on his face. Out of nowhere he spoke. "go fuck yourself I already have a girlfriend..." Gaara's said as he picked up the pace.

"WHAT?! well fuck you! I bet she's a whore!" the girl yelled angrily at Gaara, but he wasn't fazed until he heard the word 'whore.' He stopped playing and stud up. He placed the sticks on the table and took a step toward the girl. He was quiet and the girl just stared. Out of nowhere his hand grabbed her neck.

"she's not a whore if she was she would be dead like you..." Gaara said before Jazel got him in an arm lock. Gaara's eyes widen and Jazel just smiled.

"let her go Gaara... before I break your arm..." Jazel said with a cold voice. Gaara let the girl go and turned to see Jazel's eyes a lavender. Gaara smiled and just stayed there. Jazel loosened her grip on Gaara and then just let him go. Gaara turned and looked at her eyes.

"what... want a kiss or something..." Jazel said getting closer to Gaara, but her didn't move. Jazel leaned in even closer and closed her eyes. Gaara smiled and brought up his fist and was going to strike Jazel ,but Jazel pushed him away and jumped on to the table.

"I'm not that stupid you jackass..." Jazel said walked away. Gaara picked himself up and looked at the girl on the floor. " I told you she's not a whore.. she's just a bitch.." Gaara said getting his snare sticks and walking away.

Jazel walked to the direction Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were but Gaara grabbed her arm and turned her around. Jazel's eyes widen and quickly turned to a mint green. Gaara smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Jazel froze and she quickly pushed Gaara away after feeling his tongue licking her lips. Gaara growled in his throat but just let go of her arm. Jazel's eyes slowly mixed with lavender and now her eyes wore now a mint green center and a lavender outline.

"hey guys.. I got the things that you need for band..." Jazel said give Sasuke his flute and Sakura and Naruto the colorguard practice schedule.

"ok... can you tell me why you were kissing Gaara over there..." Naruto said with a sly grin on his face. Jazel turned ten shades of pink and looked away.

"hehe... I'm going to say this could it must of happened or is going to happen... JAZEL SLEPT WITH GAARA!!!!! " Naruto yelled running to the picnic area. Jazel's head turned to see Naruto whisper to someone something and that just pushed her last button. Her eyes turned a deep purple and her hands clenched into fist. She ran to Naruto with quiet footsteps as she snuck up on Naruto.

"Naruto" Jazel whispered into his ear before he jumped ten feet into the air. Naruto smiled and backed up as Jazel popped her fingers and her neck. He saw blood dripping from her fingertips and hands as she closed her hands into fists.

"your going to die..." Jazel said as she as she grabbed him by his neck and held him still. Jazel smiled and leaned in to whisper something in to his ear.

" prey that I kill you in out blow...cause if I don't... I will break every bone in your body and carve you eyes out with my bare hands... so... start preying..." Jazel said as she giggled a little. Gaara then appeared behind her and grabbed her arm. Sasuke prided Naruto from her hand.

"Maylen... you aren't killing anyone right now... you hear me..." Gaara said whispering into her ear. Jazel smiled and laughed a little.

"do what you want... but remember this... I will kill someone soon... just you wait and see..." Jazel said turning against Gaara's arm lock.

' if she moves and move she could break her arm...' Gaara thought as he let go of her arm and hugged her and held her armed close to her side.

"G-gaara... I'm sorry for Maylen...I let her get control again... forgive me..." Jazel said in a soft timid voice. Gaara smiled and sighed in relief knowing Maylen was away from controlling Jazel's body and actions.

"Gaara is she ok now... "Sasuke said as he saw her eyes a mint green. Gaara nodded and he let go of her. Jazel looked away and fiddled with her fingers and she blushed and waited for someone to say something.

"hey guys be on the field in five minutes or your doing laps..." one of the percussion said walking out to the field. Jazel walked to get her flute and Sasuke followed as well. Gaara walked in and Sakura and Naruto took their time.

"S-Sakura... did you see death when she grabbed your neck?" Naruto said as they walked in to the band hall and looked for other flag members. Sakura's eyes widen and turned to Naruto.

"...y-yes Naruto... I saw her holding a knife, stabbing me till the last drop of my blood was gone..." Sakura said as her voice have an extreme amount of worry in it.

"... I saw her claw at me flesh till she got to my bones and then break them... she's going to kill us Sakura..." Naruto said as they followed a flag to the field and waited to know what to do.

"don't say that Naruto she can't know that we're shinobi... she isn't remember … we can defend ourselves." Sakura said trying to help Naruto and herself.

" she can still kill us... if she wanted to..." Naruto said as he saw Jazel walk to a spot on the field. Her eyes filled with hatred, rage, and bloodlust as it was a lavender color.

* * *

YAY!!! a nother chappy dont... it might suck but it helps the story go along anyways hoped you i liked it... please read and review love yea


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ok so I have a spelling problem when I type fast… big deal… if you understand it then why even bother to tell me about it….

Jazel was on the field as practice was over. She walked with her friends Emely, Evelyn, Jeannie, and Ruby. While on the other hand Naruto Sasuke and Sakura are walking behind them as they travel back to the band hall.

"hey Naruto... I think you got a tan." Sakura said pointing at Naruto's arm. Naruto looked and smiled a little.

"yeah I think your right... hey I think you got a tan too." Naruto said pointing at Sakura's arm. Sakura looked and giggled.

"losers..." Sasuke said walking with his flute in one hand and music in the other. Naruto frown and Sakura just completely looked sad from that comment. Gaara on the other hand was walking behind everyone and listening in on the conversations.

"hey Eve... are we going to DCI???" Jazel said looking at Evelyn's way.

"yeah of course we are..."Evelyn said looking at her music.

"yeah we go every year" Ruby said as she patted Jazel's head. Jazel smiled and looked to the back and saw Naruto and his little 'click' walking behind them. Jazel stopped walking and waited for them to catch up.

"hey you guys I hope you don't mind that on Friday where going on a trip with the band..." Jazel said walking in-step with Naruto Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura froze and Sasuke just stared at them.

"uhhh ok w-why not..." Sakura said walking to the other side of Sasuke as Naruto followed as well.

Jazel just stared at them but shook it off. "ok well you all are going ok so no ifs ands or buts ok..." Jazel said walking away catching up with her own click.

"losers..."

"hey I don't see her trying to kill you... so fuck off" Naruto said giving Sasuke a good whack on the head. Sasuke just stayed silent till his eyes gave daggers to Naruto.

"I think you should run before I kill you Naruto" Sasuke said closing his hands into fists. Naruto froze but before Sasuke could get a hold of him he ran to Jazel and walked with her friends and herself.

"hey... Naruto right... we're going to have a sleep over to night at my house wanna join us?" Emely said looking at Naruto. Naruto went blank but looked at Jazel for some reason.

"if you wanna go you can go... but your showering before we take off..." Jazel said patting Naruto on his head.

"well then I guess I'll go" Naruto said hugging Jazel. Jazel froze a little but relaxed as well. Naruto let go and just walked with the group till they got to the band hall.

Band Hall--

"hey Jazel... when are we going home... this place sucks big time." Sasuke said throwing his music and flute in the locker.

" hey... if you break the damn flute I am not paying for the fucking thing ok..." Jazel said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her and shrugged it off.

"ah hell no... bitch I'm tell you this shit right now... if you piss me off or by any matter... I'm not going to cover for you and when we get home... your ass is mine for whatever the fuck you did got it???" Jazel said popping her knuckles and grabbing Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke just nodded and waited for Jazel to cool off.

" good... I'm glad we had that little chat..." Jazel said closing her locker and locking it.

"hey Jazel Sasuke looks traumatized... what did you do??? " Evelyn said looking at Jazel intensely.

"nothing I just told him I'm not paying for the flute if he breaks it..."

"bullshit... you can't lie to me and you know that..." Evelyn said giving all her attention to Jazel.

"well I know that... but I can try" Jazel said smiling her little sly grin. Evelyn just looked at her in and walked away.

Jazel looked back at Sasuke and he was talking with Naruto and Sakura. Jazel looked around and saw Gaara all loner in the far end of the band hall.

'wonder what he's doing all the way over there.'

-maybe he's bored and he's going to hang himself- Maylen said with a grin on her face.

'yeah right... in front of Mr. Song's office I don't think so'

-hey it could happen-

'In your dreams...'

-bite me- ' I can't cause if I try I'll bite me self.' Jazel thought as she walked to the door only to bump in to someone.

"oh sorry... hey ROSIE!! " Jazel said hugged her friend.

" hey Jazel long time no see..." Rosie said hugging back.

"so what have you been doing lately???" Jazel as she walked out the door and toward the civil center parking lot.

"oh nothing just been here bored out of my fucking mind... oh I got pretty shoes I think you might like. I'll wear them tomorrow." Rosie said with a smile.

"ok... hey sorry but I gotta go back my sisters waiting for me" Jazel said waving good bye. Rosie waving back and continued to walk to the car that was waiting for her.

The Band Hall-

"hey where's Jazel???" Emely said looking around. Sakura and Naruto said an "idk" and walked outside. Emely and Ruby walked to the picnic tables to only see Jazel there with no surprise being bored out of her mind.

" hey Jazel... why are you here all loner???"

"no reason... just bored... there's nothing to do and I want school to start so I can get out of my hellhole called a home." Jazel said as she stud up and walked toward them as well.

"oh well we would help you but you know the consequences as well as we do"

"yeah I know"

"good me and Rubs are going to Cali's ok see yeah laters" Emely said walking away. Jazel waved as they left and she turned her attention to Gaara who was all of a sudden in front of her.

"…hi Gaara… ready to go home???" Jazel said as she got her bags.

"whatever…"

"ohhh…. Gaara you're going to a sleep over as well as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura too…" Jazel said with a smile as she patted his head and walked away.

-hey you're going to a sleep over….. you can find out more thingys about her if you want to- Shukaku said with a grin on his face.

'whatever…I don't care anymore… she's got three personalities and I can't even solve one of them… how in the hell am I going to solve three in one night?' Gaara thought as he walked outside and waited with Jazel and her friends to go home.

-well there's something here called alcohol- Shukaku said with a 'know it all tone'.

"hey Gaara are u going to walk home or are you going to get a ride with us." Jazel said as she sat in the back of her sister's car. Gaara tilted his head as he noticed that Jazel patted her lap for him to sit on her.

"what??"

"there is no way I'm going to sit on your lap…"

"ok… then I'll sit on yours." Jazel said getting out of the car and waiting for Gaara to sit on the car. Gaara just stared at her but I the end she still sat on him.

The house-

When they got home Jazel stayed outside discussing with her click what they should do for the sleep over as Naruto Sakura Sasuke and Gaara got their thing to go for it.

"Jazel remember… you do not let any of them out do you hear me…" Emely said as she gave Jazel a serious look.

"its not my fault they just take control out if nowhere… oh by the way… two of them changed there names.. again" Jazel said as she looked down.

"what are they now???" Evelyn said as she looked at her as well.

"their name are now Saiuri, Kekette, and Nina kept her name… in fact she has never changed her name.. not once." Jazel said as she looked at Evelyn with a puppy dog pout.

"I don't care you should control them…. Now what time you wanna me at the house so we can tell our mother." Evelyn said.

"umm I'd say like at 6ish… before my mother gets home so she can think I ran away… again " Jazel said with a smile on her face.

" no you shouldn't… not now of all time. We need her in a good mood for tomorrow remember" Emely said as she gave a sour look to her.

" fine well I'll see you in 2 hours ok"

"ok byes" Emely said as they drove away. Jazel waved bye as she walk to the front door only to see Gaara there.

"what do you mean by 'they'???" Gaara said as he gave her a serious look. Jazel just blow him off and walked to her room. Gaara followed and saw her getting her clothes for the sleep over.

"Jazel what do you mean by 'they'…" Gaara said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She just looked at him and turned away.

"it's nothing ok.. it's nothing important to you that is." Jazel said as she pushed him away. Gaara growled in his throat but kept his rage.

-why do you ask her if you already know- Shukaku said

'cause… if I can get her to tell me I could know that her friends know about it as well.' Gaara said to Shukaku in thought.

-right... ok what ever just don't bother her so much cause its getting to me.- Shukaku said as he sighed a little.

"Jazel just tell me what's wrong with telling me?"

"cause you already know… you and Sasuke know already so there's no point in making me tell you again now is there…listen get you clothes ready ok… tell Naruto Sakura and Sasuke too.. their goin as well… now leave me alone ok.. just for like ten minutes…"Jazel said pushing him away and turning back to her packing of her clothes. Gaara stud there for a little while but left the room and told everyone to pack.

"Gaara why do we have to pack up for???" Naruto asked as he took out a t-shirt and placed it on a small bag.

"we're going to a sleep over remember…" Gaara said as Naruto finished packing and walked to the living room. Naruto tilted his head a little but quickly remembered.

"oh yeah now I remember I'll start packing to go." Naruto said as he ran to his room and began to pack quickly. Sakura walked out with her small bag and Sasuke with his. They sat in the living room as it was silent for a good while till Jazel walked out of her room while talking to someone on her cell for.

"ok.. yeah don't worry I'll make sure they do… huh?... oh dude so true I'll tell them right now ok laterz… byez 'click'… ok you guys need to behave and don't do stupid shit in from of their parents ok… ok good lets go we got a ride already.."

"really who???" Naruto said as he had a puzzled look on his face. Jazel just smiled and walked out the door to see Emely and Evelyn's dad outside waiting for them to get in the car.

They all had questioned faces but didn't say anything to Jazel just got in the car and waited till they got to Emely and Evelyn's house. Once they got there they followed Jazel in to see a little boy chase a cat till is ran under the couch and a hall wall that led to several rooms.

"oh hey guys come on lets go to our room and we can just be there… Inuyasha's going to be on soon" Emely said as she ran back in side to her room. Jazel looked back to see Sakura and Naruto looking around the hose and Gaara and Sasuke just leaning against the wall.

"COME ON GUYS!!! This is a sleep over its suppose to be fun and I didn't bring you all here just to be here… ok…"

"whatever… can we just get this over with" Sasuke said as he walked to the room and sat down on the nears seat. Jazel growled in her throat but blow it off as she walked to the room and sat down next to Evelyn and Ruby.

"Hey you guys ready to go???" Emely said as she locked the door and turned up the TV. Ruby, Evelyn, and Jazel nodded as they pulled out rectangular pieces of paper. Emely nodded and opened the window and jumped out Evelyn Ruby and Jazel followed.

"hey you guys where are you going???" Naruto said as he looked as they dusted themselves off. Jazel sighed and pulled Naruto out of the window.

"where going to a little party and you all be going to… any question???" Jazel said as she pulled four tickets out of her back pocket. Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the window and Gaara just stayed put.

"hey Gaara you wanna come or not???" Ruby said as she poked his forehead 10 times. Gaara pushed her away and jumped out of the window. Evelyn and Emely smiled and helped Naruto up from the floor. Before Naruto could catch up a van pulled up in front of the group.

"welcome to Edgar's limo service hello I'm Edgar…." Edgar said with a smartass smile on his face.

"shut up Ed and open the door!" Evelyn, Emely, Ruby, and Jazel said at the same time. Ed laughed a little before he opened the door to the van and drove off.

"so who are the new faces…"

"oh just new faces…."Jazel said in a bitchy tone. Emely hit her on the shoulder and Jazel pushed her.

"fine fine…. Ed their just new friends we made… Naruto's the blond, Sakura's the evil colored hair, Sasuke's the burnet, and the redhead's name is Gaara… their from…. Where again???" Jazel said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"where from North East China…." Naruto said as he thought a little bite. Sakura nodded as she blushed sitting next to Sasuke and leaned on him a little only for him to push her off.

"well nice to meet you all and good byez" Edgar said as he stopped the van.

"we're here… finally" Jazel said opening the door and stepping out. The rest of the gang followed but as Naruto stud and watched in amazement people swarmed to a small house.

"where are we.???" Naruto said staring at the people dressed in all black. Jazel smiled and looked at Naruto.

"at Philly's house….. welcome to the Philly palooza then only annual concert in this hellhole."

* * *

ok ok i know i take for ever but i try ok

well till next time wuv u laterz


	9. Chapter 9

Yay I have someone that actually likes my story... so im going to start speeding up my chappys so without further ado

Chapter 9- the Philly palooza

Jazel walked besides Evelyn and Emely as ruby and Sakura walked behind them. Naruto Sasuke and Gaara on the other hand walk a little slower taking in the scenery. Many people walking to the house was in all black covered in chains or in a nice shirt that was just tattered and pants that didn't seem to be pants anymore.

"wow… hey Gaara I think we found your kind of people don't you think so???" Naruto said as he put on a stupid smile. Gaara ignored the comment as continued to walk till the people in front of him stopped in line.

"great there a line to get in a backyard concert… why did I have to come here???"

"become you know the psychotic chick that is now our sister will kill you… but that's just me" Naruto said as he gave a smartass look to Sasuke.

"hey Naruto Gaara Sasuke come on we have your tickets to get in…"Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke and Naruto to the front of the line with the rest of the gang. Gaara just walked behind them as Sakura pulled them by their shirt collar.

"hey here's you ticket protect it with your life… I didn't pay 50 buck for you guys not to go" Jazel said as she gave a ticket to Naruto Gaara and Sasuke.

"hey Jazel come on lets go the shows about to start…" Emely said as she grabbed Jazel by the arm. They all followed till they crashed in to this big crowd of people waiting for it band to get on stage.

"pop tart…go ahead and wonder off just stay here in the property and don't cause any trouble ok??? Ok good now late me alone…" Jazel said to Naruto as she gave him 10 bucks for all four of them to buy what ever they wanted. Naruto tilted his head but everything click just before the show began with the band called 'Pu-nannys'.

Naruto found Sakura and Sasuke leaning on the walled and decided to join them. On the other hand Gaara was on the other side of the house just there looking at the moon.

-hmm things didn't turn out as I planned…- Shukaku said as he grinned. Gaara rolled his eyes as he sat down on a chair and listened to the music from the band.

'their music sucks like hell'

-I agree with you there but I'm just really bored here… you know we could be at the house drugging that girl's drink but no… we're here in a sad concert with bands that can't play for shit…- Shukaku said as he frowned in disappointment. Gaara smiled a little but soon zoned out as he looked at the sky.

Jazel Evelyn Emely Ruby—

"Jazel… I dare you to throw a water balloon at Liz…" Evelyn said as she put balloon in Jazel's hands.

"why not this place was getting boring anyways" Jazel said as she throw the balloon in to Liz's face making her drop her mic and the guitarist next to her trip over a wire making a drum fall to make Liz fall off stage.

" I give it a 5.6" Evelyn said with a laugh.

"3.5…" Emely said as she gave the hand sign.

"I'd say a 2.1" Ruby said grinning.

"nah I think it's a flat 0… she had no form on the fall…" Jazel said as she mimicked Liz's fall. Evelyn Ruby and Rudy started to laugh uncontrollably. Liz stud up only for her to stumble through the crowd as she approached Jazel and her friends.

" which one of you through the balloon…"Liz said with and extremely pissed off face. Jazel smiled as she opened her eyes to be a dark purple. Emely and Evelyn quickly knew what could happen and how fast it can. Liz looked at her in disgust as Jazel started to laugh a little.

"I through it and well it turned out better than I thought it would… oh and by the way your form on the fall was disgraceful…" Jazel said as she grinned. Liz growled in her throat and pushed Jazel only for her to hold her balance and push Liz to the floor.

"don't start shit you can't finish…"

"ok well I think that's enough and Jazel you don't need another arrest on your record now do you???" Emely said as she gave 'Jazel' a look.

"no"

"good now get your friends… your fun of tonight ends now…"

"what! come on she pushed me first I can clam self defense..." Jazel said as she looked at Liz. Evelyn grabbed her arm and took her away from Liz knowing what Jazel was planning.

With Naruto Sakura and Sasuke---

"hey look Jazel got in to a fight…I bet ten on the psychotic one…" Naruto said as he pulled out a bill. Sasuke sighed and Sakura shrugged. Naruto frowned and put his money away.

"you bet on her cause you know she's going to win anyways… so what's the point on betting?" Sakura said as she looked at Evelyn take Jazel to a far away spot from the crowd.

"Sasuke can you find out what there saying… its could help on how not to piss her off…" Naruto said as he saw them as well. Sasuke stared at him for a while then just walked somewhat close to them to listen in on what they were saying.

Gaara---

Gaara heard the commotion in the back and came to see if it was even worth getting up for. Then he saw a chick with mud on her face and her looking at Jazel in to her dark purple eyes.

"wait a minute purple…shit I don't need trouble right now… its not worth the effort to stop her from kicking that girls ass… but knowing her in that state she'll kill her…" Gaara said to himself out loud.

-hmm seem that your in a little jam… I cant help you but I would let her friends handle it cause well they are right now…- Shukaku said as he stared at the girl dragging Jazel not to far away.

'what…'

-just listen in- Shukaku said as Gaara rolled his eyes.

With Evelyn and Jazel—

"Jazel you know better...or should I say Kekette?" Evelyn said as she gave 'Jazel' a look. Kekette sighed a little and smiled as well.

"well you got me… so how's it been with out me… I've been dormant for a good two months till yesterday… Saiuri woke me up as well as Nina.. we all made new friends." Kekette said with a grin on her face.

"wait a minute don't tell me that Jazel let the new guys know about you all…"

"if I did then I would be lying through my teeth… and I know you don't want that…" Kekette said with a smartass smile.

" who knows and how did they find out did Jazel just flat out tell them…"

"no… Nina woke up first because Jazel walked to the little pond… you know the place where it happened and she was well 'born'… hmmmmm yeah she woke you I and froze the water as it ribboned around Jazel's body… show off if you as me…" Kekette said as she frowned a little. Evelyn sighed deeply and rubbed her temples.

"ok.. so who know exactly???"

"only burnet and redhead… the blond and pinky don't know yet…" Kekette said as she yawned out of boredom. Evelyn shrugged it off and sighed again.

"ok you don't tell anyone else you hear and tell Nina and Sai the same thing… we need Jazel for the thing tomorrowz… and for her to attend to big meeting with the nannies… I think you remember them…" Evelyn said as she pointed out the important things.

"yeah I they took my candy back at the castle... they won't nice to me… for shit… and I'm the youngest… oh and don't worry their listening in on the conversation so they know…" Kekette said with a smile. Evelyn popped her neck and sighed once more.

"ok so their all awake right… then I wanna speak with Nina please…" Evelyn said as she crossed her arms. Jazel rolled her eyes and closed them on for them to become a light lime green.

"hey Eve… what you up to…." Nina said as she popped her fingers. Evelyn smiled and hit her forehead.

"hey… not cools… you know that's my weak spot to block…hmm its hard to act all shy… it really kinda sucks…. " Nina said as he rubbed her forehead. Evelyn laughed a little but hugged her as a way to say sorry.

" I could help it… its just there…so why did you tell them…"

" I… I could help it… when Jazel walked to the pond I just woke up and I wanted to protect myself… I think I told you already why…" Nina said as she looked down in depression. Evelyn hugged her again a Nina's binding of her tears broke and she started to cry. At that time Ruby and Emely came alone and looked questionably at the two.

"who is it??" Ruby said.

"its Nina her binding for her tears broke again… she remembered what happened by the pond…" Evelyn explained as she comforted Nina with whispered words and happy memories.

"hey well lets go…its almost 12…"Emely said as she looked at her cell phone.

"yeah we'll get the guys and then we'll leave" Ruby agreed as she walked a little away to go get the rest of the guys. Sasuke sighed a little but walked to them, as it seemed Gaara appeared from the front and joined them too. Ruby got Sakura and Naruto and they started to walk to the rest of the group.

"hey what's up with the psychotic chick is she ok???" Naruto said as he tilted his head a little. Everyone turned to him and glared daggers but Jazel friends turned back quickly to see if they could get Nina to let Saiuri in control and be fine for the night.

"hey guys we're going to leave... Jazel took three whiskey shoots so we go to go before she starts trippin…." Evelyn said as she got her sisters phone and called her friends Edgar. They all waited in the front as Jazel's body leaned on Evelyn you could hear them talking in a faint whisper.

"Saiuri I need you to come out so Nina can sleep off her pain… please don't it for me…" Evelyn said as she petted her head. Jazel had a blank stare as tears fell slowly down her face only for them to turn an ice blue color. Evelyn smiled as she saw Jazel's eyes glow a little with neon blue.

"hey Ed's here lets get in the van quick…" Ruby said as she pushed Naruto a little to move faster. Edgar opened the back doors and looked at Jazel in concern only to have a smile put on his face as he saw her eyes.

"chellow Eddie… " Jazel said in the happiest of voices. Everyone tilted their head except for Evelyn Emely and Ruby. Evelyn tapped Jazel on the shoulder for her to sit down before she would fall.

"Eve… can I have candy???"

" no… you get hyper and its to late for you to get hyper…." Evelyn said in a motherly like tone. Jazel sat down and pouted only for her to make Edgar give her a pack of Sour powers.

"Yay!! Candy…. Tank you…." Jazel said as she was going to open the bag but Emely pulled it out of her hands.

"no… you heard Eve no candy…" Emely said as she gave it back to Edgar. Jazel pouted once more and looked down.

"umm Jazel are you ok??? Your acting… different…." Naruto said as he looked at her funny. Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement only for Jazel to giggle a little.

"you guys look like babul heads" Jazel said as she pointed. Evelyn sighed and Ruby laughed too. Emely only closed her eyes and stayed silent.

"hey Jazel what have you been up to lately??" Edgar said as he hit a stoplight. Jazel looked up and put on a thinking face before she answered him.

" oh nothing just band and helping the new guys feel at home at my place… it sucks having more than one sibling… more noise… " Jazel said as she pouted. Ruby looked at her funny but looked away out the window again.

"well where here.. thank you for riding Edgar's limo service have a nice evening…"

"Shut up Ed…" Evelyn Emely Ruby and Jazel said at the same time. Edgar laughed and waved good-bye before he closed the door and drove off. Everyone was quiet on the way in and tried to say quiet as the walked to the Evelyn and Emely's room at the end of the hall.

As they entered the room Emely signaled for the guys to be in the living room as the girls change quickly into Pjs and for the girl to get out of the room and then vise-versa. When everyone was done changing Emely and Ruby brought bags of chips and a few bottles of water.

"so what we do now…" Naruto said as he took a sip of his water. Every one stayed quiet till Jazel's voice was heard.

"let's play DDR…"

"DDR???" Sasuke said as he looked at her funny.

"Dance Dance Revolution… I'll get the dance pads and Emely you can connect the gaming system..." Ruby said as she got her bag and looked through it. Emely did as she was told and asked Evelyn for help. Jazel closed the door completely and sat on her blanket holding here dead penguin doll.

"ok who wants to go first???" Emely said as she started the game.

" I call shotgun…." Jazel said as she got up and looked through the songs and picked her favorite one.

"Jazel that's on pro… you haven't played in a good while…" Emely said as she waited for the song to get downloaded for it to play.

"don't worry… I'll be fine… just start it already…"

"ok what ever you say.." Emely said as she pressed start. Out of nowhere you see Emely and Jazel do the steps that are on the screen and follow the arrows.

" I can shotgun next…" Evelyn said as she got a notebook and began writing. Ruby called fourth, Sakura fifth, Naruto sixth, Sasuke seventh, and Gaara last. Everyone watched as Jazel and Emely tried not to do may mistakes as the arrows moved quickly across the screen.

"I see why they can it dance dance revolution…. Your dancing specific step to a computerized song…" Sakura said with an 'ok' look on her face.

"you must be really slow to figure that out in more that ten minutes… don't you guys have this where you all lived??" Evelyn said while laughing a little. Naruto looked at Sakura and then to Sasuke with a questioned face. Gaara sat in the corner reading a black book not paying much attention to the conversation.

"HA I win! "Jazel said as she saw the score. Emely walked off the mat and Evelyn closed her book and ran to it. Jazel got out of the scores and when to the songs.

" hey you pick the song…" Saiuri said as she gave a puppy dog pout. Evelyn smiled and picked Sandstorm at export. Saiuri looked at Evelyn as she smiled slyly.

" you know you love me…" Evelyn said sarcastically. She started the game and to the middle of the song no mistakes while with Jazel on the other hand had at least 15.

"Evee... I wish to say that I hate you with all of my being..." Saiuri said as she as she was close to being out of breathe cause of the difficulty of the steps. Evelyn smiled a laughed a little.

"just face it... your going to lose..." Evelyn said as she knew the song was about to finish. 'Jazel' knew she was at her end in the speed of the song and knew she was going to lose, but really didn't care she just wanted to finish the some and pull a 360 on Evelyn.

"well I know I might lose but it doesn't hurt me knowing that a twist in the game might help me" Saiuri said as she put her hands together making a triangle with her fingers.

"hey no fair that's cheating..."

"is it? or is it the same thing you did with the song hm???" Saiuri said as she put a little of her energy into the game. Evelyn growled in her throat but hopped her score wouldn't get affected. she watched her score carefully almost enough that she stopped moving. Saiuri smiled as her bluff worked perfectly. she started to catch up to Evelyn's score, but she soon snapped back to reality and started to continue with the steps given by the game.

"nice bluff but do you think it would even work???" Evelyn said as the song finished. 'Jazel' smiled as the scores started to add up and totaled up to her winning not Evelyn. Evelyn frowned and walked off the mat and Ruby ran no.

"oh come on you know you love me Eve..." Saiuri said as she got a dagger glare from Evelyn. ruby picked 'Ecstasy' a techno song as Saiuri was glad the she was good at the song even on expert.

"ok Boobies you start..." Saiuri said as she waited for the song to begin.

3:00A.M.-

"ok ok this is the last one and then we all go to sleep... Sai... truth or dare???" Emely said as she took another shoot of her whisky. Saiuri to a sip for the bottle in her hand and thought about her answer.

"ok.. ummmm... dare me..."Saiuri said as she giggled. Emely looked around and spotted Gaara in the other side of the room. Emely smiled and looked at Saiuri.

"I dare you to go and french Gaara..." Emely said. Gaara turned at soon as he heard his name. Saiuri turned to him and smiled and giggled. She got up and stumbled to Gaara on the other side of the room and sat down next to him. Gaara looked at her as she put down the bottle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jaze-" Gaara said before she put him into a deep kiss. everyone was laughing and watch as Gaara pulled her closer to his body and continued to kiss.

"ok ok we all go to bed now... and you two stop it.. don't make me go over there." Evelyn said as she laid down on her sleeping bag and through a pillow to Gaara and Saiuri. Hey stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other.

-well what do you know... you got your first kiss runt-

' shut up...'

-whatever... well she can sleep in your arms or you can let her go- Shukaku said as Saiuri slowly drifted to sleep and cuddled with Gaara. ' I think I'll let her sleep in my arms... what harm could it do...' Gaara thought as he laid his head on a pillow and covered Jazel's body with a blanket.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok thank you all for reading and i wish to ask a favor of reviewing the chappy for i dont know if i should continue or discontinue. e-mail me if you wish

so thank you all for readin so till laterz...

love ya all-


	10. Chapter 10

Hello peoples nice to know u still actually read my crappy story and all but yeah I'm glad some people like it… anyways hope you like this chappy

Chapter 10

Jazel woke up to Gaara shacking her shoulder lightly as Evelyn and Ruby got things ready in the background. She sat down and slowly rubbed her eyes as the light hit her face.

"hey what time is it??"

"its 7:30 … come on get dressed.." Evelyn said as she got a few tacos and stuffed them in a bag and some notebooks as well in another. Emely and ruby where doing their hair as Sakura cook and Sasuke sat on the table ready to go.

"fine… but where's my clothes???" Jazel said as she looked around for her bag. Evelyn smiled and Gaara tapped her shoulder.

"its in the bed room on the bed that's next to the T.V…" Gaara said blankly.

"oh thanks…"

"hurry up please I'd like to get there soon so we can have the good seats in the bus…" ruby said as she straightened her hair in the bathroom. Jazel sighed and hurry as she put on her black pants with purple term and a red shirt with purple gloves. She looked in the dresser mirror and fixed her hair into two long ponytails, and added a little black eye liner and some purple eye shadow with a red finish. She sat on the bed putting on her black Vans and head for the kitchen.

"ok I'm ready to go… wait… one sec."

"what? Where almost late!" Evelyn said as she opened the door and head out after everyone else. Jazel ran to the bedroom and saw her dragon necklace and smiled and her heart raced.

"I almost forgot this…"Jazel said as she put it on and walked out to the car.

------At the band hall------

Everyone was boarding the bus when we got their as Ms. Trevino was assigning buses for the chaperons. We rushed everyone out of the car as we heard to the first bus to see it half empty.

"sweet… we have a bus to ourselves…." Ruby said as she ran to the middle and place her stuff on the seat and sat on the two in front. Evelyn and Emely laughed and sat in the front placing their own thing in the seat next to them.

"soooo what do we do now???"

"find a seat and park it?" Emely said with sarcasm. Naruto glared and walked to a middle seat in front of Jazel to see her writings something in a journal. Gaara walked to the back and sat down with his IPOD on full blast.

"ok band looks like it'll be only us on this bus…" Mr. Monti said as he smiled evilly. Evelyn Emely Ruby and myself started to laugh uncontrollably as everyone else stayed quiet. Sasuke looked and us as we tried to stay quiet but failed at every attempt.

"wonder why their laughing?" Sakura said as she turned to Sasuke with a puzzled face as Sasuke stayed quiet and looked outside.

"ok ok enough…. So sit down and I'll pass down the sign in roster…" Monti said as he passed a clipboard and pen to Sakura. Everyone calmed down and talked as they waited for the roster. Evelyn and I wrote as we talked to one another about our stories, while Rudy and Emely talked about the trip and who we were going to see when we get there.

As time passed the roster was filled out and Monti had the ok that everyone on the bus was accounted for, he walked to Mr. Song and told him that the bus was ready to go. He nodded and walked to the second bus which he was assigned to chaperon.

"ok guys where ready to go.." Monti said as he sat on front bus sat hoping that traffic wont slow the buses down. Everyone was quiet and in their own world as the bus reached the highway.

---(hmm nothing really happens so I'm skipping the bus ride) at S.A.---

As the buses arrived everyone saw all the cores getting into ready for the big computation. And the percussion from the cores were in a music shirt or a tank as they practice out side the bus while the bass player would dress.

"hey Eve are we going to see Terra and Chig???" I said as the bus slowed down at the main entrance of the Alamo dome. Monti gave his usual speech about behavior and normally it would be quiet on the way in but my friends and I couldn't stop laughing about Jeannie as she woke up and with half of her hair fucked up.

"eh you bitches did that on purpose… "Jeannie said as she undid her long brad as she walked off the bus redoing her hair. We wait till the group was well inside the building and we ran off east to the apartment building across the street.

"hey Jazel aren't we suppose to be with the band…" Naruto said as he looked back to the dome.

"yeah but we're goin to a friends place… business needs to be done, information needs to be shared and well we wanna see Terra and Chig"

"nicely said Jazel nicely said.." Emely said with sarcasm. Jazel pouted and just continued to walk with them. When they finally reached the apartment building they walked to the elevator and went to the top floor to the penthouse.

Once they got to the last door in the hall Evelyn knocked on the door before a girl with silvery blue hair opened it and jumped Ruby Emely Evelyn and Jazel with a tight hug.

"we missed you to Terra…" Ruby said as she gasped for air.

"hey sorry guys come on in Chig just made some tequila shots.. you all are well come to join in the game…" terra said as she moved to the side as everyone entered the apartment.

"wow… I though it was just an upgrade to a big house for you guys…" Jazel said as she took off her shoes at the side to the door entrance. Terra smiled and looked at Emely and Evelyn as they walked to the living room without doing the same. They turned and see terra's eyes and soon ran back to the door and took of their shoes.

"tank q…" Terra said as she looked at Evelyn and quickly turned to Naruto Gaara Sasuke and Sakura.

" you guys have an amazing amount of energy hidden within your bodies.. want me to summon them out and store them in crystals for you all…"

"you see it too huh.." Jazel and Evelyn said at the same time. Terra nodded as she closed the door

"wait what??" Naruto said as he looked at them with confusion on his face. Sakura sighed and pushed him on to the couch.

"shut up Naruto…"

"you should talk Sakura…." Sasuke said as he looked at her with a blank look in his dull eyes.

" you my friend you should give up on you quest for now… you will succeed in time…and quicker than you think… so please have patience for your soul to rest…" a girl with red/ pink hair said as she smiled at Sasuke.

" hi Chig… still reading minds aren't we…"Emely said with a smirk on her face.

"now now… shame on you Emely how could you say that about me…"

"its true.."

"well I suppose your right on that…" Chig said with a giggle in her voice.

"and Gaara.. Naruto wish for me to help you with your little friends hm?" Chig said with the most innocent smile ever.

"Chig.. wait till the settle in.. then we could ask the life and death question k?" Evelyn said as she looked at Chig's pink eyes and Terra's pale ice blue. They sighed and walked to the kitchen and brought out the shots to the living room.

"fine but if they would of said yes earlier and say no later on its your fault ok…" Chig said with a serious face.

" fine its my fault ok???" Ruby said as she wanted the arguing to stop. Chig and Terra nodded and pulled out a black wooden box.

"so what troubles are you have now…. Any potions for you know… them…" Chig said

"or tarot cards need to be read…. Practice tips… incense you need " Terra said finishing Chig's sentence for her.

"well twins thinks alike…. Not " Chig and Terra said at the same time.

"Well we need a few things and tips well brought some money for that.."

"really how much?"

"enough…" Evelyn said as she places 3 hundreds on the counter. Terra smiled and nodded and Chig smirked.

"Well lets get started shall we…."

Well another chappy for you all hope you liked it

you i liked it... please read and review love yea


	11. Chapter 11

Ok let go on with the story shall we…

Chapter11

" enough ah????"

"hmm well what is it you really need?"

" Jazel needs a quiz on her water again, practice on control, mastering puppets, and telekinesis… Jeannie needs a quick quiz on all 5 elements…. Ruby needs incenses… Emely needs her cards read… for the future… and I need some potions…"

"450 and for the group of energy hiding mice???"

"truth potions for them please…oh I almost forgot… 5 copies of all you new books…"

"hm…. You never seem to stop wanting to know do you…"

"very well $679 is you price…"

"fair enough.." Evelyn said as she gave the money to her. Terra stud up and walked to a back room as Chig signed Jazel to follow her to her room. Terra came back with ten books at hand and at least 50 more floating behind her.

"so far we have made ten books in the past year so you're lucky to get them at a reasonable price… my lady…" Terra said teasing.

"I haven't been called that in a long time… its good to know you remember after all these years… Autumn…" Evelyn said teasing back. Terra smiled an evil smile but signed Emely to follow her to her room in the back. Everyone waited patiently as they wanted a Dir en Grey videos on T.V.

Terra---

Terra walked to a black door in the end of the hall. Emely follow close by as the smile on her face grow ever so slightly as her straight black hair covered her eyes.

"excided aren't we???"

"why yes of course I haven't gotten my cards read in almost a year…"

"I see you haven't Jezebeth… not one thingy you have change.." terra said opening the door and flicked the lights on to show a room of black and white everything.

" and I see you still need balance Autumn…"

"of course … I will always need balance in my life if I choose to or not…" Terra said as she sat in the center of the room with a deck of cards in her hand.

"choose ten cards at random please" terra said as Emely got the deck and picked every 6th card as she skimmed through it.

"there" Emely said proudly. "good lets begin shall we…" terra said as she set the cards out one by one.

Meanwhile---

"so Eve… what was Terra talking about when she offered us the crystals?" Sakura said as she looked around. Naruto nodded his hand and Sasuke stayed quiet.

"she knows as well as everyone one here that you all are hiding energy consciously or unconsciously… so she offered you all crystals for you to store the energy so you wouldn't worry about it…"

"just tell them already…" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura and Naruto. Sakura turned to Naruto and he nodded n agreement with Sasuke.

"fine.. ummmmm…. You see you guys we'r-" Sakura said before she blacked-out and fell to the floor.

"Sakura what's wrong…"

"it's a jutsu they used on us so we won't tell… she'll be fine" Gaara said. Sasuke turned to Gaara and then to Sakura.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US BECAUSE!?!"

"I hate you…."Gaara said simply as he didn't even bother to look at Sakura out cold on the floor.

"okay Eve, Sakura, Jeannie, Sasuke… and I'll get Gaara…" Ruby said bluntly.

"Fine…" they all said as Eve waited to Sakura and started to heal her, while Jeannie walked behind Sasuke and holds him down, and Ruby sat Gaara back down.

" you bastard!"

-back in Konoha-

"Tsunade we have a problem..." Shizune as she burst in through the door.

"what is it?!"

" it's the chunin we sent to America… they almost blow there cover…"

"send 3 Jounin … and be sure that we don't have this problem again…" 'I wish the council would of told me that the ninja would be force to stay if cover was blown…" Tsunade thought as Shizune left.

-Shizune-

"Anko see if you can fine Kakashi…"

" um okay.." Anko said as she swallowed a dumpling and sprinted to the training fields.

"I'll get Itachi and Kisame as The other two…" Shizune said before she bumped into Itachi and Kisame themselves.

"what is it?"

"oh uh hi Itachi.. I was just looking for you.."

"if I was only free of the retched jutsu… I'd kill the whole village…" Itachi said as he couldn't activate his Sharingan nor use his chakra.

"well it's the only way to keep you and Kisame from doing just that and to make sure you keep your part of the bargain of have no jail time nor getting executed…"

"so I've heard…"

"anyways pack your bags... you two are going to America…"

"where?"

-U.S (SA) –(Terra and Emely)--

" so you know why and now you know how… my suggestion is to not talk to him for the time being.."

"damn it!.. that lil pussy whipped prick…" Emely said as she got up and bowed before she left the room only for Terra to follow shortly after her. As Terra walked to the living room she saw Jazel with a busted lip and Sasuke and Naruto knocked the fuck out.

"Chig… what happened?!"

" well you see Jazel mastered telekinesis, she passed the quiz with flying colors, and I gave her tips for the puppet mastering and wind. Then I came back to get Jeannie only to fine her practicing and Naruto and Sasuke knocked out on the floor…"

" what about Sakura… and where's Gaara?"

"Sasuke started a fight with Gaara but Naruto came in and then Sakura tried to stop the fight but got hit and passed out then Jazel tried to stop the fight but got popped too only for her to pop Naruto and Sasuke before the passed out by the blow…"

"ok… that still doesn't answer my question of where's Gaara?" Terra said as Gaara came from the kitchen with towels and ice packs.

"are we done with this transaction?"

"yeah I just need the incenses and the potions… then we'll go" Evelyn said signing everyone to get a body and head for the door. Terra walked to the room and came back with a wooden box and gave it to Evelyn.

"leave... now..." Terra said walking to the door and opening it for them to leave. Everyone got their shoes and walked out the door only for it to slam on them as the last person got out.

" I have a feeling Terra's going to do something to Chig…"Jazel said as she looked back at the door only to hear a loud crash.

" Jazel… you of all people should know that we can't do anything until Chig chooses to leave… she is of age… remember…"Emely said as she woke up Sasuke and Ruby waking up Naruto. Jazel nodded her head and turned to Sakura passed out. She sighed and formed a triangle with her two hands building energy with in them.

-see she's got a large amount of chakra… we can spar her… with her elements and what not…-

' shut up….you know as well as I do we can't uses chakra… and if we did we'd black out like pinky'

- hmmmm then that means I can play-

' no your not…. They only why you can play it if you find a way to let me use chakra and not get caught…'

-hmmm tuff deal…. But I'll take it-

'fuck…' Gaara argued as he rolled his eyes.

"Gaara… hold Sakura down please…." Jazel said as she held most of her energy in her right hand. Jazel kneeled down to Sakura's left side and taped he forehead, chest, and stomach before going back to the heart and placing her hand there for a good five seconds.

'**_marionetta destare_' (AN: for those who don't know Italian it means puppet awake)**

**Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around before she pushed herself up to sit.**

" what happened…" Sakura said as she felt her arm go numb. She stared at it only for her to push Gaara and punch him in the face. Evelyn and Ruby cleared their throats and Jazel slowly stopped laughing.

" Chig thought you that didn't she?" Evelyn said as she pushed a presser point on Sakura's neck. Jazel nodded a no childishly and smiled as her eyes turned a mint green.

"whatever… I'll get you in the bus.." Evelyn said as she walked to the elevator where every was waiting to get back to the bus before it would take off without them, or Monti find out their gone.

As they walked out of the building they saw the band walk to the mall across the street. Evelyn and Jazel smiled to each other as they both had about 300 in their pockets.

" hey guys who want to be my sister while I get my ears pierced again?" Jazel said as they ran across the street and walked with the group in the back. Emely looked at Evelyn but they both turned to Ruby.

"fine I'll do it… but since you have 6 on each ear already I want some too… okay?" Ruby said as she patted Jazel's head as they entered the mall. Jazel turned to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto and smiled as they looked at her innocently.

" you guys are such nits...but okay whatever I have 300 on me still so if you want something be sure its under 50 ok?" Jazel said as she them three fifties. " now I'm going straight to Claire's so I can pierce my ears again and maybe go to Hot Topic and buy myself a new pair of pants… you all can either follow me or go off on your own ok, ok" Jazel said as she turned to follow Ruby and the rest of the gang up the escalator. Naruto turned to Sasuke and see him follow Jazel and Gaara up the escalator. Naruto and Sakura nodded and did the same.

--at Claire's –

As the group got to the entrance of Claire's Jazel quickly took out a twenty and looked for an employ while Ruby waited by the door. Jeannie gagged at the bright colored bracelets and went straight to the dark jewelry for going out. Sasuke and Gaara didn't even want to set foot in the store and Sakura felt as if she was in heaven. Emely and Evelyn gathered the money they had and split it even as they agreed to save a hundred each for their tattoos they planned to get.

" excuse me can you be able to pierce my ears please?" Jazel said innocently as her eyes turned neon blue.

" sure I'll be with you in a minute. Just go wait by the stand please." The lady said in a bored but happy tone. Jazel smirked and walked to the small booth where Ruby was waiting herself and decided to give Gaara and Naruto hell.

" Gaara… why do you have the kanji of love on your forehead?" Jazel said as the lady started to get the papers ready and got the gloves and correct earring.

" stainless steal or gold?"

" stainless please and my sister will be getting her ears pierced as well"

" oh this thing… I got it a long time ago…. How can you read kanji???"

" hello… everyone knows I've been able to speak Japanese somewhat because of the University I want to go to…" Jazel said as the lady pierced her right ear then her left. She gave her the papers and Ruby traded with Jazel for her turn. Naruto turned to her and smirked.

" yea right if you do know Japanese what's to day in Japanese hmmmmmm…" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

" pssh… to easy…. Kinyo-bi.."

"Nanji desu ka?!"

"sanji go go…"

"O-namae wa?"

"Jazru-ko… o-ai dekite ureshii desu…" Jazel said as she smiled slyly. Naruto puffed his cheeks and thought of a hard question.

"Anata raigetsu??"

"Hachi-gatsu, sore kara Ku-gatsu, sore kara Ju-gatsu… Do shimashita ka Naruto-kun??" Jazel said as she mocked Naruto.

" fine we get it you know Japanese.." Emely said as she whacked Jazel up side the head. Jazel laughed and smiled a little bit when Naruto didn't even want to make eye contact.

" okay okay enough fighting we now go pay and head for hot topic…" Ruby said as she took Jazel's fifty and walked to the register. Ever one waited out side the store as Ruby walked out with a small bag of papers.

" Hot Topic it is!" Ruby said as she raced to the store with a twenty and Jazel's change in hand. Every one laughed and walked to the store right next to Claire's, and looked around for something to buy or just look.

" Jazel can we by some of those nail polishes?" Sakura said as she pointed to the small case next to the register.

" I did give you guys money to buy what ever you wanted…" Jazel said as she have a t- shirt and a jacket ready to go before she saw a black skirt with red lace and black jumpers. Emely and Evelyn where in line waiting to pay as well as Jeannie. Ruby and Sasuke were flirting as Ruby placed a pink emo shirt on him saying its perfect. Naruto and Sakura where looking at the nail polishes and ever thing was fine till Naruto saw pale purple eyes.

" well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzimaki and Sakura Haruno…"

okay thank you and for you all that want a translation of the Japanese argument for Naruto and Jazel here it is..

" **pssh… to easy…. Friday"**

"**What time is it?!"**

"**three p.m…"**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Jazel… nice to meet you …" Jazel said as she smiled slyly. Naruto puffed his cheeks and thought of a hard question.**

"**what's next month??"**

"**August, then its September, then its October… What's the matter Naruto??" Jazel said as she mocked Naruto. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey sorry for the loooong wait but yeah I just have to say this….

I HATE microbiology…..

Chapter 12--

Everyone stood in shock as Neji Huuyga him self stud in the middle of hot topic in a Hollister shirt and cacke pants with regular sandals, but everyone that know him.

"N-neji?? What are you doing here??"

"Naruto you're an idiot…. I was sent here with you… I came with Hinata and Kankuro…"

"What? Kankuro's here??" Gaara said as he turned ten shades of red in anger. Jazel turned to him with a smug grin on her face and he shrugged him.

" who's Kankuro??"

" I'm Gaara's brother!" Kankuro said as he bear hugged Gaara from behind. Evelyn and Emely were laughing hysterically as well and Sakura and Naruto.

"I didn't know you had a brother…" Jazel said as her eyes turned a wickedly dark shade of purple. Gaara glared at him and Kankuro quickly hide behind Neji.

"so why are you guys here?? Did you get this city or did you guys get in band to??" Naruto said eyeing Neji.

"n-no N-neji-san had us transferred to Martin…..w-we were going to go to this school called United South." Hinata said as she peered from the corner wearing a black skirt and a purple and black top with simple track shoes.

"Hinata!" Sakura said as she hugged the girl tightly. Jeannie looked at them and shook her head. Ruby laughed as Hinata gasped for air. Jazel on the other hand looked at Kankuro as he was wearing heavy face make-up with a plain black t-shirt and baggy black pants with purple vans.

"so Gaara who's she??" Kankuro said as he gave Jazel an up-down. Gaara's eye twitch as he soon walked to the counter with two items in hand. Kankuro looked at him puzzled as he turned to see Jazel glaring daggers at him. She walked toward the counter as well only to push him to the floor on her way.

" Jazel….. play nice." Evelyn said as she stud at the door waiting for everybody with Emely next to her. Jazel smiled as a small giggle escaped her lips.

-a new toy to mess with?- ' no even better…. Three new toys to play with…' Jazel thought to her self as she placed all of her items on the counter and pulled out her wallet.

"Sakura what's with that girl.. she's like Gaara.. only worse…" Hinata said as she brought her hands to her face as she looked at Jazel getting her bags and heading to the door with Ruby by her side.

"don't worry as long as you don't get her mad your good…" Naruto said to Hinata as he hugged her softly. Hinata's face turned ten shades of pink as Naruto smiled a sincere smile to her.

" so Neji is it??"

" yes… what is it you want?"

" how come your eyes are so cold? Is there something holding you back… keeping you from your goal? your freedom" Jazel said as she whispered in to his ear sweet poison. His eyes grew wide and his heart stopped in his chest.

'this… girl… read me like as if I was an open book… but.. how?'

" Eve I'm hungry can we go and eat after we leave the mall.." Jazel said in an innocent voice as her eyes turned a neon blue. Kankuro and Hinata tilted their head as in the dramatic change the girl did in just half a second.

"Jazel your such a pig you're always hungry." Jeannie said randomly.

" Hey that's not true I'm feeding five people thank you very much.. you only feed three others besides your self…" Jazel said as she argued with Jeannie. Everyone was laughing as they got into the argument.

"Gaara what the hell? Why are you following a bunch of pussy cats?"

"hm… it sounds like you have a death wish to me… you I there follow and learn or you die as a mere fly in their path… remember… we are weaklings compared to them when we're here…" Gaara said as he caught up with the group and looked as everyone was their except Naruto, Sakura, Kankuro, Neji, and Hinata.

"Neji are you okay?" Sakura said as she saw his aimless eyes. He didn't say a word as he walked in the direction the group took back to the Alamo dome. Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura looked at each other only to follow him as Kankuro did the same.

-- The group--

" so Jazel what you say to the guy with pale purple eyes??" Emely said as she licked her lollipop. Jazel smiled as she turned to march backward to tell her side of the story.

" okay I just told him what I saw in his eyes… nothing more nothing less.. just that.."

" you're a mean bitch dude not even Ruby would do that…"

" what it was Kricket! You know how she is… she sees a weakness and-"

" she makes you aware of it" everyone said as they finished Jazel's sentence. Jazel turned and walked in step with the group as they exited the mall. Jazel looked down as her black bangs covered her eyes. Gaara was walking next to her as she sighed deeply.

" Jazel?" Gaara said as he touched her shoulder. She turned to show pale blues about to burst out in tears. Gaara smiled softly as she leaned on him.

-I don't get you kid… do you really like her or are you just fucking with me??- Shukaku said as he rubbed his head in confusion.

" I think they don't like Kekette…"Jazel said as she in courage Gaara to hug her. Gaara tilted his head as looked down to her.

" why do you think that?" Gaara said as he wrapped his arm around her hips.

"because… they always do.. everyone that knows her thinks she's a bitch… and in the end they think Jazel's a bitch…. They don't know her sides… they cant know... but it hurts when I wanna play around a talk to people they just walk away.." Jazel said as her neon blue eyes tiered heavily. Gaara hugged her and kissed her forehead as they walked to the arena across the street as he heard Kankuro and the little Konoha brats not far behind.

"Sai… I don't hate you... and I know Kekette's a bitch but I wont let that change my mind about anyone of you…"Gaara said as he was about to gag on his own words.

-pretty smooth twit… not bad- Shukaku said as he nodded pleased.

Jazel smiled and kissed his cheek as they entered the arena and already she felt a presents watching her and the others. She turned to look at Emely for her to already waiting to know if she would want to do the dirty work. Jazel nodded and used hand signs to tell Emely that Eve should do the job. Emely nodded and tapped eve four times before she laughed and took off her chocker.

Almost instantly Neji, Kankuro, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, and Sakura felt a shiver go down their spine. Gaara turned to Jazel only for her to follow the sight of a spirit walking behind a girl with a shot pony tail and a wicked grin on her face.

" it's her.." Jeannie said as she glared coldly at the girl as she disappear in the crown. Jazel raced to Evelyn and Ruby at they became visually tense. Jeannie turned to the group with pure hated in her eyes as she looked down.

" its her.. it the demon bitch in my dreams…. Its Andramelech…. She's the one that took it…she took the heart…" Jeannie said as she glared toward the ground.

"huh? Jazel what's going on?"

" if you don't wanna die go out side and wait in the bus…"

"but Jazel what's-" " I said move!" Jazel yelled only for her to push Naruto telepathically by accident. Emely cursed under her breathe and took out a small Onyx pendent from her pocket.

" you saw this didn't you?" Ruby said as she feel the energies in the air.

"not really I was just preparing for a few things like this…"

"a-huh… and Jazel's my daughter…. Listen Jazel give Gaara you Jade and make sure that the little mice don't leave his sight…then you will have to keep watch over Ruby's body okay…. Its goin to get ugly…."

" got it…. But remember Kekette knows the bitch well so use it to your advantage…"Jazel said grabbing the stone necklace from her pocket and tossing it to Gaara before he walked out dragging Naruto with him and the gang. The girl walked towards then us with a innocent face and wicked grin.

"smart you guys are…. I thought I would go unnoticed…but I shouldn't of doubted your abilities…seeing as that you are the last remaining hairs to the princess herself… tell me is she still alive in that box my mother put her in?"

" bitch…never insult our mother like that… I should of killed you the second I had a chance…" Jazel hissed as he eyes turned a metallic purple. Evelyn grabbed her arm and pulled her back keeping the group behind her.

" do it I know your wanting to do it anyways…."

" awww how cute… the oldest sister still alive and well and still a pain in my ass… but if you wish…" the girl said as she dropped three small crystals on the front and immediately time froze.

"lets begin shall we…"

"a little late on that… Kekette do it…" Emely said as she controlled the water Andramelech's body freezing her in place. Jazel walked forward with a tear streaming down her cheek.

" I though you where different from your mother but I was wrong…" Jazel said sadly as she placed her index finger on Andramelech's third eye and pushed her out of the girl's body where Ruby waited in her spirit form with a seal in her hand. Ruby placed the seal on her heart and turned her in to a shell to keep the girls soul put for only a moment.

"Jeannie your turn…."Jazel said placing strings of energy hold Andramelech in place. Jeannie pulled off the lock on her necklace and pressed it on her third eye, and touch Andramelech.

" her mother is here.. she's in our plain but in hiding… she's not that far west… maybe in Trance's area… or Toshi's… but not far…"

"Kekette help me… please… I thought we were friends?" Andramelech said forcing her head to turn to Jazel.

" that's the thing… Andra… we WERE friends... your nothing but a puppet to me now…" Jazel said pulling her hands apart from each other pulling Andramelech's body apart.

"Jazel go get the mice… she's after you Jade… it has Andra's sig…" Evelyn she tearing the strings and holding Ruby's lump body as her soul filled its shell. Jeannie walked toward Emely as she grabbed the crystals and placed them in Jeannie's locket.

Jazel ran out side and saw Gaara looking around in anger as he held the cut on his arm. Jazel cursed under her breathe and pulled out her wallet and took five seals from it.

"creation…" Jazel whispered and she stud next to Gaara and place the five seals around her.

'_Eve I could use some help… there's about ten of them after Gaara… do I just get Saiuri?' _

_'yeah... she needs the practice…'_

"Sai.. your up…" Jazel said closing her eyes and opening them to be a neon metallic blue. A small giggle came from her as she saw the little winged creatures circling Gaara.

" too easy.." She said raising her left hand and created string of energy to the third eyes of the creatures. With her right activated the seals and had the water in the air turn in to fine needles.

" pathetic creatures" Jazel said as she sent the needles to every single one of their hearts. The puffed in to black clouds of ash and faded in to the wind. Jazel pulled one of the seals and the rest burned away as she crumbled it in her hand.

" Jazel what the hell were those things…" Neji said as his Byakugan was activated.

" nothing.. just don't worry about it… Gaara let me see your wound.." Jazel said as she placed her hand on his cut and mumble under her breathe. She lifted her hand and the cut was now a scar. Jazel smiled and took a head count.

"Sakura where's Sasuke?"

" he stayed in side…" Sakura said as she conferred Hinata. Naruto rubbed her arm and looked at her concerned.

"shit.. guys come on we got to get to our seat if not where in deep shit with Monti…." Jazel said as she ran in side to see Evelyn biting Sasuke's head off.

" did I miss something?" Neji Said as he saw Sasuke completely annoyed by Evelyn's yelling.

_'Jazel you misses one'_

' _I know and I'm sorry sensei'_

" no need to apologize.. he was a tricky little mouse…" Evelyn said glaring at Sasuke.

" come on guys were goin to miss the Blue Devils" Jazel said as she almost ran to the stadium seating. Everyone followed except Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara.

" aren't you guys coming?" Jazel asked innocently.

" yeah but we're going to get some food..," Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. Jazel giggled and nodded.

"okay but be back soon…" Jazel said be for she disappeared in to the crown.

The Guys (Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji)

"Naruto I feel terribly pathetic asking you of all people but.. what's going on??" Neji said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

" ummm I think Sasuke can explain it better than me…" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and cleared his head to try and find a clear explanation for them to under stand everything.

"we think Jazel and her friends have chakra like the rest of us… but the only thing is that they have almost the same boundaries we do if not most since it seems that they didn't want us to see them…. Did I miss any thing??" Gaara said as he leaned against the wall next to Naruto calmly.

" yeah I think that's a good enough explanation.. but how? What helped them to get to our level in the skill…" Neji said as he crossed his arms and started to think.

"I'm unsure but I think if we can get one to talk we can get a little more insight than what we have right now…" Gaara said as he looked at a boy with three lip piercings walked by. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement but didn't know if it was a smart approach.

" I say we stay calm and forget this ever happened…." Neji said out of nowhere. Naruto and Gaara stared as 'Neji' of all people called it quits.

" what! Why?" Naruto said grabbing Neji's shirt.

" because… Sasuke… your brothers joining us soon…"

"WHAT!"

A cliff hanger like always but yeah J

Plz read and review thank ya


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone

Heres the chappy 

Chapter 13—

" What?!"

" yes their coming by… well there at the airport…" Neji said with a smug grin on his face. Everyone was dumbfounded except for Sasuke who was more pissed than shocked.

" why him… why not Kakashi-sensei or Anko…." Sasuke said out loud in anger.

" look I don't make the Hokage's decisions if I did I wouldn't be here on this ridiculous test… " Neji said and he de activated his Byakugan.

" hey Sakura was going top say were where… you know what and she like totally spazed out… how can you do that and not have shit happen to you…" Naruto said as he pointed a finger at Neji.

"pssh…. It's a trait I can't control… its almost instinct that it tends to just happen… well that's the excuse I used… Hinata can be able to activate hers as well if she wanted too…. Sasuke I think you can activate your Sharingan as well…"Neji said looking a Sasuke.

" hm… I'm not in the mood…"

"so be it… so we know one things correct…" Gaara said out of nowhere.

" What??' Naruto said mindlessly.

" that the girls and Jazel are more than like shinobi of a different kind here…"

" how could you say that Gaara we would have to ask them would we?" Naruto said taking a thinking pose.

" Naruto you twit…. Did you not see how Jazel Pushed you without even touching you… and how she was able to use the elements around her to her will whenever she needed to or wanted too?"

" I didn't leave when Jazel said to… but I hid my chakra so they couldn't see me… I think there royalty from a dead blood-line… that girl they killed.. she said something about their mother and how their sisters… but I don't know if none of them look alike… maybe their princess…" Sasuke said thinking back a little.

" well that explains a lot.." Gaara said out of the blue. Everyone turned to him with a blank face as he reached for his bag and pulled out a thick black book.

" what's that…" Naruto said.

" is a journal Jazel has… a record of her conversations with Kekette as she calls her…" Gaara said handing it to Neji.

"Kekette that's what Evelyn and Emely called her when they killed that girl…" Sasuke said and Neji passed the book to him.

" it seems that there from a royal family that dead long before time had started… or so I read… their reincarnated every life time with memories of the many others they had before… on the last page in the book she wrote this will be the 600th time I live again… and I know there will be many more till we fine mother and that bitch that hid her from us." Gaara said blankly.

" so she's…. a princess and the girls are too?"

" yes their seems to be nine in total 7 females and 2 males…all given a gift… or thought a 'gift' " Gaara said getting the book and turning it to a specific page.

" here their original gifts and more…. Jazel was gift with the power to control wind.. but learned to control water in the life time before she died…. She can't control it cause she couldn't back then… that's why she works with it more and that's why she changes personalities with it… she's controlled by it" Gaara said showing the book to Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto.

" this information is to never get out from us… we keep our mouths shut. To understand them more and to clarify things… we must observe them nothing less nothing more… under stud?" Neji said as he looked at everyone and handed the book to Gaara who placed it back into his bag.

" Naruto you're the most likely candidate to fail… I suggest you think of this as more than a test but a mission… got it!" Neji said looking at him with a dead serious face. Naruto puffed up his cheeks but nodded none the less.

" good well lets go before the girls- " Sasuke said before he bumped in to someone.

" before the girls what Sasuke?" Jazel said as her eyes changed into neon blue with brown centers. Evelyn and Emely not far behind with cotton candy in hand.

"nothing we just didn't wanna worry you that's all…"

" you're lying…." Jazel said calmly.

" Jazel get your pets and lets go the bus is going to leave without us!" Ruby said as she and Jeannie walked with the band out to the busses.

" we shall discuss this later Sasuke… for now let's go…" Jazel said getting his hand and running to the band to catch up.

8:50P.M – bus ride back to Laredo –

The ride was quiet on the way back. Almost everyone on the first bus was a sleep or just watching the movie that was playing._' so they know don't they'_ Evelyn said telepathically to Jazel. Jazel turned to her and nodded in disappointment.

' _we have to erase their memories…. or kill them you know…'_

' _I know….'_

' _why did she write down the information that she knew….. she could of just discuss it with me or Emely..'_ Evelyn said bluntly.

'_she wanted to resolve some things that she had in her head… it was not our fault that she disobeyed the key rule…. What I don't understand is why in this life time…'_ Jazel said as her eyes were a neon green. Evelyn smirked and petted Jazel's head.

" it was her misunderstanding of the situation… she's still the baby in the family…" Evelyn said as she hugged Jazel and gave her a cookie. Emely turned to the row behind her to look at Jazel.

" hey guess who wants to talk to you…" Emely said placing her phone in front of Jazel's face. Jazel's eyes widened and a wicked grin appear on her face.

" T.R.A.N.C.E ???" Jazel said with a giggle. Emely nodded and Jazel snatched the phone.

" hello?..." Jazel said with her eye a dark brown and her actions calmed. Gaara stared as she held a simple conversation with this 'Trance' person.

" don't worry Gaara, Trance is her boyfriend you don't need to protect her anymore…" Ruby said teasing him.

" the crazy lady gots a boyfriend… damn hell did freeze over!" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

Jazel rolled her eyes but ignored him and his comment. Gaara on the other hand listened closely to the conversation hoping to hear key words or anything at all that would indicate where this guy was. So he can in turn kill him later.

-what's wrong runt? You jealous of this guy? Hm?- Shukaku said as he taunted Gaara. Gaara growled under his breath but continued with listening in on to the conversation.

" no way…. She asked you out! What did you say?... see I told you things would work out… okay, yeah… nah not yet for me but I got my eye on one… yeah, totally… yeah… well hey I'm wasting away Eme's minutes.. yea okay you too bye…" Jazel said in rather a hurry.

' what happened?' Evelyn said to Jazel calmly. Jazel gave the phone back to Emely calmly with a smile and sat back down as they had their eyes glued to her.

" that chick that Trance liked… she liked him too and she asked him out."

" did he say yes????" Ruby said curiously. Jazel nodded and smirk pulling out a small rose bud.

" I can burn this now, and he'll forget me for good." Jazel said as he eyes glowed a strong violet color."

"Kricket…. That cruel."

" But it's true. Just because she liked him doesn't mean we have too. I have my eye on someone that lives closer. What time is it?"

" quarter to 12" Eme said looking at her phone. Jazel nodded and looked to the back to see the little group of mice asleep except Gaara.

"we'll be getting home soon and then school will start soon as well…. I bet next month we'll have new visitors. Jeannie can I ask a favor?"

" all hell. What do you want?" she said shurdly.

" read them. And take with you any information we need to know about them."

" why don't you do it. I'm older than you in the family anyways…"

" I don't care. They know my aura not yours. Do it and I'll get you that corset you want so bad." With that and without hesitation Jeannie entered the mind of Naruto. Viewing the inner workings of his memories till she got to a large gate.

"leave now" a deep voice rang. Jeannie did not do as it said and large eyes opened behind the gates.

" foolish girl. Why have you come here?"

" shit you tell me why your behind that damn gate and maybe I'll tell you my name…" she said smartly.

"disrespect. Hm. Expected from a girl like you. I am known as the nine tailed fox. And you are?"

"Lenora is my original name." she said as the creatures eyes widen. A chuckle was heard before the beast spoke.

" forgive me for not bowing to royalty. How long has it been since you were gracing Japan with your family's presents?"

" we haven't been in Japan for over a thousand years…"

" to long… I was a pup when I last saw you."

"wait wait wait… you were that little fur ball?"

A deep chuckle was heard. " yes. That was me."

" damn boy you got big. Why are you in here? I thought we let you and your other friends loss on Japan?" Jeannie said as she sat on the floor.

" you did but shinobi locked us away in bodies."

" shinobi?"

" oh yes. After you all died they appeared ten years later. Let me explain for you." The fox said with a sly grin on its face.

Jeannie's body was limp and looked rested as she raided Naruto's mind. Gaara turned to the blonde sitting behind him only to see discomfort on his sleeping face. Sakura and Hinata looked at him with worry.

" you think he's having a bad dream or something?" Sakura said as she touched his arm softly. Hinata did the same, touching his hand softly.

" he's fine leave him be." Neji said as he stayed in his still form looking out the window calmly.

" how can you say that?" Sakura said. Neji turned with a smug grin on his face as he pointed to the group in from of them. Eve and Eme were reading with a small book light and Jazel sitting in a position where she was looking at them with bright green eyes.

Time skip( sorry I'm being lazy trying to finish this thing faster lol)-(okay they in Laredo already)

We all got off the bus, and headed for a large SUV the stud not far from the entrance gate. I turned to the small group of mice behind me.

' who would of thought… they are strong as we are…. And the blonde has the fuzz ball that burned you favorite kimono…' ' I know…. That's just beyond uberness gay…' 'Sai… shut up'

Okay thank you I know it's been for evers but yeah… school is demanding and it sucks ass…. Till next time.

laterz


	14. Chapter 14

Okay yeah screw the intro you know about the story and about blah blah blah etc etc…… lets just continue the story.

Chapter 14

It was the first day of school and as being part of the school band we were there two hours early. It was hell. I didn't sleep last night so I was tired like crazy but it was my own fault.

The thought of Gaara and Jazel both having a thing about not sleeping kinda creped me out more. Naruto I heard sawing logs in the next room, and well Sasuke was a cross the hall. I wish I was in his room, in his arms. –sigh- still I was in my pink sheeted bed, staring to the ceiling where I placed my poster of my favor shinobi from a ANBU team in mist. I hear foot steps outside my door and I only figured it was Gaara but it wasn't.

I sat up on my bed and I face the door, looking intently and the bottom where the little nock let in the patterns of shadows standing. I heard soft voices, both female, arguing about something. Then I heard it. The familiar sound of bone and flesh crashing together. I jumped but I didn't move, silence rang at me and I knew that Naruto was awake now. I hear an older woman yelling now.

" I told you black's a sinly color! Why can't you be like you sister! She'll always be better than you, always!" the women said. I didn't hear a reply but the shadow of someone in the argument left.

Not controlling my curiosity I crawled out of bed quietly and walked to my door. The shadow of the person didn't move. I looked intensely as my hand reached for the door knob turning it slowly to open. I peeked out the door seeing a sight that baffled me. Jazel sitting on the floor whipping tears and blood from her face. Blood dripped down onto her thighs as she sat there motionless till she lifted her head and looked at me.

I jumped but she smiled and giggled at me a little bit despite blood was pouring from her mouth and her cheek badly bruised. " your up pretty late pinky… shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep for school in a few hours?"

I opened my door all the way and walked to her and she pushed herself up from the floor. " come in to my room. I have a first aid kit in my night stand. I'll clean you up." I stud to the side allowing her the space to enter which she did with a puzzled face.

" why are you being so nice to me?" she said using her shirt to wipe away blood from her legs and face before she sat on my bed. I retrieved my kit and sat next to her with no answer.

" well?" she said and I pulled out gauze and antibiotics.

" I guess… everyone deserves to be treated well… even if they don't treat others well…" I said wiping away dried blood from her cheek. A mocking smile appeared on her face.

" I guess I owe you an apology don't I Pinky?" she said calmly.

" I suppose but you don't have to. Just hearing that is good enough… can I ask you something?"

" shot.."

" why does your mother treat you like that?" I said putting antibiotic on her fresh cuts.

"honestly… I don't know but I don't care… she's been beating me since I was about to talk… but she only did it when I rebelled about something. Like she would want me to wear a pink dress and I would get green stupid shit like that…"

" wow…. Why don't you report it?"

" and break up my family even more? Pssh. Pinky please, my father left her to save us but in the end it only lessened the beatings. But not the insults… my brother left at 17 and my sister is still her because of me… yeah she looks like a hussy but she's awesome… she stands up for me and I do for her…"

"why don't you live with your father?"

" I want to… I want to so bad but…. I have friends with harder stories than mine… harder but not smarter…they never learn to move forward from the things they got… but I did… why do you think I haven't killed the bitch yet?" she said with a smile on her face looking at me. I placed the bandage on her cut and closed my kit after throwing the dirty gauze.

"well… I've never dealt with this but by what your telling me I can see that you're strong willed." I said with a smile. She gave a short laugh , but smirked at me.

" you're a character Pinky…. But still… thank you none-the-less… looks like I owe you one…" she said walking out the room she turned to look at me and waved her good bye before walking to her room and locking the door behind her.

'_I wonder if she noticed that I healed her with chakra…' __**'probably not she would of said something you know…'**_

~~back to now-- w0

" Sakura! Look out!!!" Naruto yelled to me before his flag crashed in to my face causing my nose to burst out bleeding. The guard members in the room all froze and the blood dripped down on to the tile floor and Naruto rusting to my side. Crista the captain ran to my side and escorted me to the color guard office and demanded the rest of the members to continue practicing after someone cleaned up the blood.

" girl are you okay?" she said with her big city acsent. I smiled under my hands and nodded a yes. She moved my hands and grabbed my chin gently moving it from side to side while she exam my nose.

" it ain't broken but ya'll have a hell of a marker on yo face. Here I'll get you a wet one, wash out the red on yo face and you can grab that kit this on the desk next to the prina.." Crista said running out the room and straight the bathrooms. Despite her being from Jersey she always have a southern country acsent that mixed with the city.

"Sasuke? Why are you in here?" I said turning to the door as he entered. He looked at me blankly and walked to the chair on the room.

" I could ask you the same thing but it looks like I already know why.. " he said sitting down and looked out the window to the main bandhall.

" you don't have to be mean about it…" I said looking away trying to hide my battered face.

" I hear that Neji and Hinata joined percussion with Gaara…"

" yeah… you should go… Crista will be back soon, and the bell will ring too you need to go…" I said not turning to face Sasuke '_**hey! Pinky, do something this is your chance to make your move!' **__'no, I wont fall, I wont break… fuck Sasuke I'm tired of playing his games… this time I'll be the bigger person' __**'suit yourself… who are you goin to go for now?'**__ 'I don't know, T.J from snare?' __**'THE GUY WITH THE SIX PACK! HELL YEAH!' **_a giggle escaped my lips but I quickly stopped.

" your so weird Sakura." Sasuke said walking out the room with enough time to spare before Crista came running in with a few wet towels in hand.

_~-ring ding rang ding dun-~_

" just'n time that's the first bell time for ya'll to go to class hope I patched ya up to yo likin'" Crista said before she closed the box and placed it back in its proper place. I walked out with a bandage on my nose and a small bruise but it was fine I ran to my locker that was next to Ruby's and pulled out my Hollister back pack and my books for the rest of the day.

" Hey Sakura what happened to you?" Ruby said with an uncontrollable at the end of the question. I blushed a little but I told them what happened flat out.

" I got hit with Naruto's flag."

" ouch. Well no worries we got hit by flags too. But not as bad as you did." Ruby said and Emely stud next to her. Evelyn walked to her locker that was behind me and pulled out a small gray covered book and gave it to Jazel with was surprisingly in all black despite that lack of time they had to change for class.

"here study for you next class. What is it by the way?"

"IPC with Mrs. Mari…. It'll be cake"

" that's good well you know if the mice got the same classes as you?"

" yeah they do I made sure of it…and well we got two new mice in the group…" Jazel said and I

overheard their conversation.

" ready? How do you know?"

" don't you feel it… my feathers are ruffled from their presents in this area…"

'Feathers??? Does she have… wings?' I thought to myself as I turn to walk pass them to the

doors. 'luna y el sol dame la fuerte para ver que muncho no quiere a ver.' I felt a small pinch behind my eyes but everything turned to a blue tint and a feather flouted across my body. I turned to face Jazel only to see a pair of large black wings with a few white feathers messed into the black… rustled and fluffed.

" Sakura… I thought after your first try of telling them what you are you would of understood not you cheat your way around it…" said a deep dark voice that stabbed a chill down my spine. I turn to see a dark aura around Itachi and Kisame dressed in heavy trench coats, a simple black shirt, black skinny jeans, and converses.

"wh- wha-" was all I was able to breathe out before he interrupted me.

" what am I doing here? It's simple…. I'm making sure that you not exposing yourself to these people and since you almost have… you're staying with Kisame and myself in the apartment building not far from here… so today pack your bags, because this will be a very interesting year." Itachi said walking away only to bump into Jazel .

It was an awkward silence as they stared each other down neither of them blinking or backing down from the stand for dominance. Jazel eye's turned a share purple from its present blue state. And Itachi's Sharingan came about as well.

" child. Back down now or die." Itachi said turning his body to fully face Jazel.

" Try me. I'd like to see you attempt to touch me." Jazel said in spit to Itachi. My vision, in a the chant still, say the aura of Kisame lessen and Itachi grow tenfold as well as Jazel's wings, and to my surprise an aura appeared surrounding Jazel , distinctly darker than Itachi's and Kisame's combined.

The band hall was empty, not even the directors were in the area. Just Evelyn, Ruby, Sasuke, Naruto, Jazel, Itachi, Kisame, and myself. I tension in the air with growing thicker by the second, from the corners of my eyes I saw everyone backing away from the two even Kisame as his disguise appeared human I still saw the blue skin man for what he really is.

Deafening silence consumed the hall. All that was heard was the breathing of the people and the ticking of the clock.

" Guys.. leave and take the mice… I have a feeling this is goin to get ugly…" a darken voice Jazel now had as she spoke persisting to keep eye contact with Itachi. I turned to see Evelyn and Ruby nod as they rounded up everyone in the room including myself. The only other person besides the two was Kisame that stayed. As they pushed us outside the door I snagged a last glance at Jazel. A wicked grin on her face as she pulled back her hair into a ponytail.

~-Gasping action-~ ^(0o0)'^

The bell rang and everyone in percussion ran out but myself. I slowly gathered my papers for the show and district. I looked at it once more with a bored grown and shoved the papers into my backpack.

" why did that girl put me in band…" –I thought you liked her runt?- " I thought I did till I found out what hell she put me in… I don't even like this… I'm just good at it" – really I haven't noticed- Shukaku and I argued as I walked slowly to the main bandhall that was down the hall. I put on my black Alice Nine jacket ,that Jazel lone to me, over my black fitting T. as I looked down to my baggy pants decorated with chains and patches covering my black and red vans.

" I have to say I could of bought a better shirt…" –what do you mean?- " I'm not a big Emilie Autumn fan…" –so? It's a black shirt and it was the few that was in your size that had fishnet sleeves so don't bitch about it…-

I chuckled a little as I heard him, knowing that he had a point. A smirk came upon my face only to be quickly wiped off at the sight of Itachi Uchiha. I quickly pressed my back to the wall out of sight from the windows view.

-~ main hall~-

" you're a brave girl. It's sad that you'll die today though you could have graduated…" Itachi said placing his hands into his pockets. All Jazel did in response was smirk and get in broken fighting stands.

"foolish girl." Itachi said before he through a kunai at the her. She quickly dogged the speeding weapon and charged herself to a unsuspecting Itachi. Her hand in a fist, she drew it back and with the momentum of her run and her body thrusted her fist to Itachi's face only to be stopped my his hand, and with a quick counter attack thrusted a knife hand to her abdomen and pushed her pass him.

Chocking and gasping for air Jazel pushed herself off the floor as she quietly started to laugh. Itachi turned to face her as she looked at him blood flowing over the bandage place at the corner of her mouth.

" you must have a death wish…" Itachi said approaching Jazel closing the gap between them. " you're the fool!_ marionetta__destare_!"Jazel yelled lifting her hand and Itachi froze in his step.

"what! But how?!" ' how did she learn a genjutsu?!' Itachi thought to himself.

"you have to love Italian wiccans and their hunger for control…"

"give me one reason why I shouldn't tear off your appendages starting with you dick…." Jazel stated darkly. Itachi gave her a cold look but surprised her with a smug smile.

" let him go or your blood will pool on the floor." Kisame said holding a kunai to her neck. She sighed but using her left hand pulled off all the viable strings from her right hand letting Itachi free almost instantly.

Itachi rubbing his wrists, as the marks of the strings showed, walked toward her and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand causing blood run from Jazel's newly busted lip. She looked up to him and spit on his black coat.

" kill her. She's useless to us now." Itachi said coldly just before Jazel whispered a chant to herself. Kisame wheeled back the kunai in his hand and as he was about to strict wings sprouted from Jazel back pushing her towards Itachi and causing Kisame to lose balance.

Her hand in a fist she through a punch to land square on Itachi's jaw. Itachi, falling back and Jazel landing a good ten feet away from him now with a pair of fairly sized wings on her back.

She tried to push herself of the floor but unable to be cause of the newly added weight. Face battered, and on all fours she saw the blood drop from her face onto an awkwardly placed pile of sand. Looking up she saw a pair of black and red vans covered by black baggy pants decored with chains and patches.

"Gaara?"

Yeah I know a cliff but don't worry you'll see what happens next soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah chapter 15 almost halfway done! Anyways. blah blah blah and the story starts…

Chapter 15

"Gaara?" Jazel said as her sigh blurred. Gaara turned to her and patted her head before turning his attention back to Itachi and kisame.

"well the infamous Gaara of the sand… nice to see you haven't lost your touch… even with the rules that are in play." Itachi said standing a good distance away from him and Jazel. Gaara glared harshly at the pair as sand gathered around is feet.

"Gaara… don't. look at the collar. There's a symbol for suppression. Hit that and maybe they'll pass out" Jazel said faintly before she collapsed to the floor. Gaara aching to turn and face Jazel but kept his eyes on the two before he sent his sand to encase the two keeping them in place.

"GAARA! Stop! You can't kill them!" a high pitched voice yelled. A patter of five pairs of feet came to the hall. Turning with rage in his eyes, Gaara face the group of Konoha nin.

" Gaara you can't kill them. We'll be force to stay here. They're here to be sure that we don't use jutsus or chakra!" Sakura said running to him only to be stopped by sand. Gaara growled in his throat but carried Jazel on a bed of sand to the group.

" heal her… she's weak from blood lose." Gaara said not letting go of Itachi and Kisame. Naruto and Neji ran to her limp body that now have wings attached. Looking in her wallet Naruto found a paper with old Latin writings.

"I think this is how she helped Gaara last time."

"that's a protection seal I have the healing seals." Evelyn said as she grabbed two seals from her bag and placed them on Jazel's body.

Evelyn began to chant as ruby and Emely place ten amethyst stone around the whole group of people. Jeannie on the other hand pulled Sakura out of her way to Gaara as she put a seal to relax and force his muscle to go limp.

" where do we take them?!"

" the abandoned mansion outside of town."Jeannie said as she placed a seal on Itachi and Kisame as well. Ruby and Emely nodded and began to chant in Latin and with a green flash everyone was in an old creaky house.

" okay…. From the top. ALL of you explain your selves. To the best to your abilities."Evelyn said standing up as Jazel sat up slowly giving a harsh hiss as her back ached from her spreading her new founded wings.

"Jazel…. You look like a fucking bird now" Jeannie said laughing hysterically. Jazel made a face but stood up and walked to Gaara with was lying on the floor limp with only his eyes able to move at will.

" thank you…" she said pulling off the seal on his forehead. He sat up and looked at her growing form and the suns ray's hit her from a broken window.

" Jazel… your getting old?" ruby said pointing at her.

" what? Why?" Jazel said and her feathers ruffled loudly causing a few feather to fly everywhere.

" your hairs white as snow?"

" what? But it can't be it was a temporary spell… unless I said-"

" _**eternalia alla de angels'**_ and yes you did if not your wings would of disappeared by now" Evelyn said angrily as she paced.

" you boy with the purple eyes spill… tell us everything…." Evelyn said as she slowly began to lost her temper causing the wind to pick up.

-~ a separate conversation a side to Evelyn's~-

"crazy lady… did they hurt…" Naruto said reaching to touch her wings.

" not really I was already in pain when that dick head over their kicked my ass…"

" Itachi beat you!" Sasuke said in shock.

" yeah but I would of won if it was a fair playing field. The fucker had his friend to help…" Jazel said eyeing the two carelessly limp on the floor.

" I saw your wings a lot bigger before…" Sakura said before she figured out that she said it out loud.

"Ha! I knew it!" Jazel said pointing a finger as her.

" so yeah you are shinobi… I heard if from the fur ball that's trapped in you." Jazel said pointing to Naruto. Their eyes widen in shock but it was too late she knew and if she did, then her whole group has.

" you know…"

"yup… and I'm guessing you guys know about my family?" Jazel said with a sly smile on her face looking at Naruto and Sasuke. The nodded dumbly and she rolled her eyes.

" oh cheezits come on get real we were bound to find out sometime so deal with it okay?" Jazel said getting up off the floor and walked to itachi's limp form in the floor.

" asshole…" she said before kicking him on his ribcage, causing a snap sound as her steal toe boots made contact with the bone. She stopped herself from kicking a second time and hesitantly walked away to a mirror on the other side of the massive hall.

-~ white hair witch~-(OoO)

I looked into my new self. Puzzled about what's going to happen and with would happen if I were to be seen by the media. My hair was white and my wings in total was a 4 feet wing span.

" my arms are longer than they are…." I said picking up my arms to my sides while trying to stretch my wings at the same time. I dropped my arm and reached to my hair. Now permanently straight and soft like the wind, but now the color of my newly paled skin to match. My eye a permanent sage and mint green, No matter who was out. I felt a tear fall from my eye, then another, and another. I soon found myself crying hysterically till I felt a cold hand rest itself on my shoulder. I looked up with my blood red tears running down my face to see Gaara looking at me with a soft smile.

" look at me…. I'm no longer a mortal…. I've turned to an eternalia… it's all my fault I'll never be able to graduate and live a normal life…" Jazel said before she was embraced by Gaara's body and arms.

" its okay… we'll think through this… we'll find away to get you through this… magic or no magic… I'll be here for you…" Gaara said wiping away my tears that stained my cheeks. He smile and moved away a stray hair from my face and rubbed my nose. I scrunched it in reaction to the feeling which made Gaara chuckle and myself laugh a little.

" that was really gay dude…" Jeannie said as she rolled her eyes. I smiled and hugged Gaara again whispering a thank you in his ear before I let go and walked to Evelyn.

" so…. What's the hub bub?"

" we'll he didn't want to talk so I kinda raided his mind… I don't think he'll worry I fixed a few thing for him so I think it's okay as like a trade…" Emely said as we looked at Neji as he twitched a bit. Hinata ran to his side for comfort but it was no use.

" don't bother he's spazed out for a good while…. So give him an hour. And all of you…. Front and center. Now." Evelyn said demanding. Everyone gathered around her and she moved a few chair and a couch or two around her telepathically. A chair slid across the room to her hand and she moved it for her to sit comfortably. We all sat down and being the lead that Evee is she began to discuss the matter at hand.

"we know what you are.. and you know what we are.. so is there a way for us to come to terms for both of us to keep this situation secret?"

"I think we sh-should just pretend th-that th-this never happened?" Hinata said shyly as she hidden next to Naruto.

" I kinda agree with her… we can leave now saying we're unset or there's a to big culture different and leave the area back to where we live." Sakura said thinking of the draw backs to that situation.

" then your place will think this country not fit and I think this program will be stopped… wouldn't it?"

" yeah maybe but… what can we do? To only other solution is a mind erasing Ju-… thingy.." Naruto said as he felt dizzy.

" they still have their hold on us… we can't say anything… or we forced to stay here and be striped of memories and 'energy'." Sasuke said blankly.

" we can fix that… just because we strangely never heard of your…… knowledge we can use knowledge of other crafts from other countries…" ruby said thinking a bit.

" don't hurt your self girl…" Emely said mocking ruby.

"well we need a plan… it only the first day of school and we still need to complete a full term and return back with the prove we can here…." Sakura said fiddling with her finger tips.

" that's fine… dispite us being a small coven we can do big things... Jazel being an example if that phrase" Emely said with a giggle in her voice. Jazel zoned out of her day dream and looked around seeing who called her name.

" yeah we're the very definition of the phase 'chiquitos pero picosos'" ruby said smiling before she began to laugh.

" what does th-that mean?"

" it mean well its better with food. You know those little hot pepper no bigger than a quarter?" Jazel began. Everyone nodded but Gaara. " well it's said in English like this. Their small but spicy. That's what that phrase means…. It just sounds better in spanish" Jazel said thinking about the translation she did.

" you got it right don't worry… she's sad. She can speak a language that's from around the world from here but she can't speak the language that's about 30 miles south…"

" wow… that's pathetic.."

" you should talk Naruto! I bet you at your own game member?!" Jazel said punching him hard in his arm. Naruto puffed up his cheeks but went back to the task at hand.

" back to the original topic at hand. What are we going to do?" evelyn said getting everyone's attention once again.

" I say you do a spell to make it 9 months from now in nine minutes." Gaara said blankly.

" we'll leave and we act as if it never happened." Naruto said.

" one problem… we'll all fail out classes… we'll be her in nine month not a school doing what we need to do…"

"actually we can… clones… remember that puppet thing I learn… to make clay shells of ourselves it can retain what they hear and learn…we'll all pass out tests and you all with graduate with honors." Jazel said with an giddy voice.

" that's imposible you would need a week just to get the materials just for one person let a lone… how many are we…." Emely said with a pause.

" we're 11 in total…" ruby said.

"11 where are the other2?"

" it's the shinobi people which are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, that Kankuro guy. Then for use it me Evelyn Emely, Jeannie, and Ernie…" Jazel said as she counted with her fingers.

" speaking of Ernie where is he in all of this?" evee questioned.

" yeah the same with kankuro.." Gaara said blankly.

-~Ernie~-

" so the sum of pie would be in question when you-" the teacher dribbled on the board while half the class was asleep.

"sooooooooooooo bored…" Ernie said trying to stay awake chewing on his pencil.

-~Kankuro~-

" why do we need this class…" Kankuro mumbled as the teacher explained the steps for puberty.

" well the reason is you would need to know plain and simple…" the teacher said continuing to

the lesson he was just explaining.

-~ back with the group~-

" their probably in lunch…" Jazel said.

"well as I was saying we would more than likely need three months to just gather that materials… and another four weeks for the spell for this amount of people…"

"actually no…. I've stanched a few herbs in my closet for emergency sneaking out…. I have a month's worth." Jazel said as she recalled the large looking in her closet a in the morning.

" its done… the clones it is and well start fixing the spell for the amount of people we have."

"wait we're forgetting people you guys…"

" who?"

" the shit head that almost killed you earlier…"

"oh them…. Well today after school we'll meet back her with the stuff for right now… wanna go to the mall… I know friends that don't live far from here for a ride…"Jazel said with a twisted sweet smile on her face. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

" it's settled I call shotgun front!" Jazel said jumping up and with her wings, gained a feet or two of air underneath her feet.

" okay, okay. Who's this friend of yours…"

-~out side the friends house~-

" I can't believe you didn't tell me it was Meri! I'll kill him if he touches you!" evelyn said in a rage on the outer side of the gated fence as Jazel walked to the door.

" shh! He won't!" Jazel said knocking on the door. There a tussling in the other side of the door that was heard but the door was soon opened. A talk man was revealed with I buzz cut hair style sun glasses and a heavy tranch coat.

" what.. its noon and I'll burning with the light… come inside I'm frying."

" oh Meri I can't I hav-" Jazel tried to say before he pulled her in side and slammed the door. Inside the house was nearly pitch black besides the light from a kitchen with held a heavy blood scent in the air.

"Meri I was hoping to borrow your truck so I can go to the mall real quick. I'll bring it back before you outing to night. I know that to nights your feeding with your friends."

" you've never asked me to borrow my truck… why now?" he said walking out the kitchen with his usual black fitting shirt, black jeans and knee high combat boots.

" i… I just thought-"

" thought what? You'll get away using me without my pay in return. You know I only ask for one thing. I haven't asked from you in two years and you looked like you enjoyed it next the pond at your place." He said getting closer to her. She took a step back only to be stopped by the wall. Meri was inches away from her own body before he grabbed her waist and trough her into the living room, tearing her shirt off in the process.

" Meri. Please stop! I don't want to do this I hav-" Jazel tried to say before he covered her mouth with his hand and pinned her to the floor with his body. She felt a pain on her back because of her wings being pushed roughly onto the floor.

" be a good goth girl and take it.. or I'll tell my soldiers to kill all your little wiccan friends." Meri said coldly. Jazel stopped her struggling and she slowly spread her legs under his weight. A wicked smirk plastered itself onto his face and he undid his pants.

" this won't take lone… think of it as a quickly. Now remember if you make a sound… I'll kill you." Meri said grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands over her head. Pulling up her skirt he pulled off her black and blue undies as a blood tear fell from her eye. He kissed her neck and pushed into her dry.

" I love that you're an Eternalia now… it just adds more temptation to drink you" Meri said smiling showing his fangs, as his thrusts became harder.

-~out side the house~-

Meri pulled in Jazel as she was about to turn and point to the group noting that they were there.

" okay that's it I'm goin to kill him!!!" evelyn said as she broke free from Emely's and ruby's grip.

" stop remember he's a vamp! If he was going to kill her, then you would have felt it by now… their probably taking…" Jeannie said stopping evee in her tracks. She looked at the house with rage and hatred in her eyes.

" Fine. They have 30minutes if she doesn't come out or contact me till then I'm tearing off his dick and shoving it down his throat after I pull out all his teeth and riping off his digits…" evelyn said walking to the corner store that was on the next block.

" she hates vampires… after she found out that one raped Victoria. She wanted that one dead, but she never found out who it was so she doesn't trust any vamps till she finds that one vamp…"ruby explained to the group. Everyone follow evelyn to the store as they wanted to be in the cool. Gaara's eyes widen and his heart stopped with what he was hearing.

" she report it?"

"no, apparently vampires have what artist call muses. The person they pick as a slave of their chose to do what they want do to them…. Okay that confused me."

"a slave that is immune to a vampires characteristics yet forced to love them."Emely said.

"yeah that! Well turns out that this vamp has her as a…"ruby said whispering to the shinobi group so the rest can't hear her. " and she won't get pregnant weird how that works but she's the vamp expert. She has more ties with them than anyone in the group…"

-~ Jazel and Meri~-

Jazel laid on the floor limp as Meri pushed himself deep into her. She felt a tear in her, just like the last time as he pushed himself deeper with every thrust .A weak moan of unwanted pleasure escaped her lips as she was reaching her climax. A chuckle came from Meri's throat as he quickened his pace. Tearing and gasping for breath a moan escaped again, and again till her muscles clamped down on to his member. The tightening in her core pushes him over the edge and they release together at the same time. He groaned as he released and pushed himself off her and pulled off his shirt and tossed it to her.

" put it on… it should fit like the one you had…" Meri said buttoning up his pants and walking to the back of the house. Jazel sat up and wiped her tears as she tore two holes big enough for her wings to fit through. She pushed herself off the floor and fixed herself the best she could before retreaving her panties on the other side of the room, walking to the door and unlocked it.

"Victoria… here.. you can borrow the truck.. be sure to bring it back before dark.. " Meri said tossing his coat to her with the keys clinching in the pocket.

"how did you know it was me.."Victoria said mutely. Meri walked to her and kissed her forehead with a smile.

"how can I for get… just because Nina was out doesn't mean I don't know your signature… don't for get before dark…" Meri said walking away to the back of the house once more. Victoria nodded and pulled on the coat, and noticed that it smelt of his colon. As she closed the door behind her she turned to see the group with an icee in their hands and an extra for her.

" so… did he hurt you?" Evelyn said in spite. Victoria nodded a no and gave the keys to her as she pointed to the truck parked about ten feet away at the end of the curve. She looked at her suspiciously but she walked to the truck. Ruby gave her the icee of her favorite flavor vanilla and cherry mixed.

" you smell the sex on you… he raped you didn't he" Itachi whispered into Victoria's ear sinisterly. She gave a wide ear glace in his direction but tried to not look phased by his remark.

"you're an asshole… go suck a horse…" said harshly whispered into Itachi's ear before she quickened her pace to walk with the group.

" okay mice in the front adults in the back and ruby in the driver set since you're the only one with a driver's license…"evelyn said as she opened the doors for the shinobi group and the pulled the strings to Itachi's and Kisame's bodies.

" if it wasn't for the spell you have us in… I would kill you" Kisame said in a rough harsh voice in detest. Evelyn mimicked him in a mocking voice and pulled the two on to the truck carriage as everyone loaded the truck.

( okay skipping the mall and the truck return(( yes she keeps the coat)) and back to the house with ernie and Kankuro with the stuff they needed)

" okay did anyone bring candles?" Neji said as he stumbled over derby from the house. Gaara pulled out a lighter and flicked it on as ruby pulled out a few candles from her bag.

" okay Kankuro put the box over there we'll start to portion out the materials." Evelyn said as she and Victoria pulled out a few viles and bowls from her bag. Sakura grabbed the onyx and smoked quartz stones from Ruby's bag and placed them in circle around the group.

"looks like the set up is down.."

" yeah… okay now since your… going for a mortal appearance your first vick…" evelyn said as she place seals on her body as well as Victoria's. She sat on the floor and held a black candle in her left hand and a red candle in her right hand. Evelyn placed a seal of illusion on her forehead and a protection seal on her neck and a few other seal's in Latin all over her body.

" Rose petals for skin, Red wax for flesh, Black wax for intelligence, and scriptures to do the rest…" evelyn said circling Victoria with rose petals.

" that rhymed dude…" Jeannie said munching on potato chips.

" yeah just came out like that… okay… are all the others awake?"

" yeah we're all ready…" 'jazel' said with a double voice. Evelyn nodded and began to start the spell and a green warm light appeared behind Jazel's body. A few seconds later as the flash weakened its intensity a body of a girl was visable.

"oh cheezits I'm dizzy.." the girl said and she tried to stand up. Her knees buckled but she got to her feet none the less.

" Jazel you still have white hair…" Gaara said as he was ten shades of red. Neji and the rest of the boys turned to give her 'privacy.'

Okay yeah that's it for this chapter just to let you know it might be another looooooooooong while for the rest of this story since my computer is fucked up and I have to use the school computers… so yeah… patience for my crap would be needed intensely…

Well laterz and thank you for your reviews and actually reading my stories lol ^-^'''


End file.
